Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse
by Zyber Elthone
Summary: Post OotP. Harry decides to take the reigns of his life away from Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and it will change him forever. Rated M for safety. IndependentHarry, AntiDumbledore.
1. Death Munchers, Attack!

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 1

It was a hot and dry summer in the little town of Little Whinging, Surrey and more importantly the street of Privet Drive. All was normal as the occupants attempted to escape the drought out side by hiding inside and using any method to cool down. And in one Privet Drive # 4, in the smallest bed room on the second floor, lying on the old beaten down bed was the one thing that kept this house form being so. For you see the boy laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with startling emerald eyes, out from his unruly black hair, was none other then one Harry Potter. In his hand he spun the wand that once belonged to one Sirius Black who had died not that long ago. Some how the Ministry had gotten it to him as it was their fault that he had died, though they would never say it with out a silencer put on themselves.

"BOY! Get down here!" Came the voice of his overly large uncle.

Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses, while he tucked the wand into his pocket with his first wand. He looked at his desk with the pile of parchment and his homework. It had been two and a half weeks since he had met his aunt and uncle at the train station with his friends and the order members. He had finished his summer homework with in the first week and reread all of his books and done essays on each subject, minus divination of course. For the past three days after that he had been lost in thought while exercising, barely sleeping or eating the whole time. He walked down stairs to find his uncle standing in the living room waiting for him.

"Yes uncle?" He asked unemotionally.

"It's time you earned your stay here. So from now one you are to work for us. Understood?"

"Yes uncle. But before I start on that may I please go to London to get my school supplies?"

"Fine but you won't be getting any of our money to spend." He crossed his arms in an attempt to look imposing, if only they reach across properly.

"Yes uncle. May I also ask how much I will be charged?" He asked it in such a tone as to suggest that he was bored and uninterested.

"Fifty pounds a week." He swelled his chest thinking that there is no way the boy before him could afford that.(A/N: I don't know how much a pound is so I am guessing that that is a lot for a "child" to make in that length of time.)

"Yes uncle." It was really pissing his uncle off that he was seemingly unaffected by the news. The whole time Harry had had a bored expression on his face. He quickly walked up to his room. Putting the assignments, books, and essays away in his still packed trunk he grabbed his money pouch and cloak. He then headed back down stairs and walked out the door, pulling his cloak on at the same time. With a quick glance around to make sure that there was no one looking he pulled Sirius's wand out and stuck it in the road and put his hood on. With a crack the purple three decked Knight Bus appeared.

"Where to?" Asked the new toll man.

"Leaky Cauldron please." Harry said as he climbed on and handed him three galleons. "Keep the change." With another crack they were gone zooming along the scenery in a blur. A few minutes later they stopped, this time Harry some how kept his footing when he was usually thrown to the floor like a dead sapling in a heavy wind.

"Leaky Cauldron." Called out the toll man as the door opened. Harry stepped off the bus and turned around.

"Sorry about this but I don't want any one knowing." Then raising Sirius's wand he whispered obliviate twice, wiping the driver and toll man of their memory of seeing him. With blank looks they left accompanied by the normal crack.

Walking inside he again holds Sirius's wand incase some one was to recognize him so that he could easily obliviate them. Because his cloak was a deep green-grey Tom paid no mind, as only Death Eaters wear the black cloaks nowadays. Harry quickly went to the back and entered the back alley. For some reason he saw a faint glow about the wall and for an even odder reason he could tell it identified the owner of the wand when opened. _This will scare them pretty good._ Smirking, he again lifted Sirius's wand and taped the same bricks as Hagrid had in his first time to the alley. _Now I wonder if the head lines will say "Wand of Mass Killer Opens Diagon Alley When Owner is Dead"._

Once on the other side of the archway he headed straight to Gringotts, the bank of the wizarding world. He quickly heads inside through the large front doors. Looking around he spies a sign that says "Currency Exchange". Harry walks over and dumps half of the galleons in his pouch onto the desk.

"How many pounds can I get for this?" The goblin looked at the money in shock as he rarely got client.

"The current rate is fifty pounds a galleon"(A/N: I don't really know. I'm guessing here so don't yell at me for it if it's wrong.)

Harry quickly summed up that he needed at least ten galleons to pay off his uncle so he decided to exchange sixteen of the thirty he had. Soon after he headed back to the pub, not wanting to be spotted in any of the stores because he knew the order was there all the time. He already had spotted three of them that he recognized instantly.

After leaving the Cauldron he headed into a near by clothing store, being tired of his current clothes. Half an hour later he walked back out of store wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt that said "Hurting you is the last thing on my list…" on the front and on the back "But its still is _on_ the list" in dark red letters along with a bag filled with other clothes of a similar to what he wear now with different sayings and pictures on most of the shirts. His shoes were also new, being black sneakers with gold laces and crescent moons on the side. As he continued to walk around he passed a hair salon on his way to finding a contacts shop, remembering a few times his glasses had been quite bothersome. Thinking for a moment he walked in and asked the barber to give him some spikes and anything that might look good with it. When he left he had red tips on all of the spikes. It was an hour and a half later when he was walking back from the contacts shop, having finally found it and getting a pair, when a tattoo place caught his eye.

_Why not? After all I already have the clothes and the hair, why not a tattoo to go with it?_

And so he walked out of the building a while later with a black phoenix, with gold eyes and silver tipped wing and tail feathers, the wings half open and it appeared to be mid note, located on his chest, well hidden by his shirt. Looking at the watch that he had bought earlier on before he found the salon he decided to head back to the Dursley's. Hailing a taxi he asked the driver to take him to Privet Drive. Upon arrival he met his uncle at the front door.

"What took you so long?" He was starting to turn red with anger of the thought that his nephew had been out scheming against him.

"I decided to do some walking while I was out. And here is the money I oh you for this summer. And no I did not steel it." Harry handed Vernon 550 pounds and walked up to his room with the rest of his stuff as if he did it every day.

To say that Vernon Dursley was shocked was an under statement. He was floored. His nephew had just handed him enough money to pay for his "bill" for the rest of the summer and then an extra week. _Where on earth did that brat get that much money?_ He quickly walked into the living room to watch the news while his mental gears creaked in an attempt to find the answer and to see if the TV mentioned any resent robbings.

------------------------------------------

Mean while up in his room Harry plopped himself down on his bed after packing his new clothes.

_Just ten more weeks and it's back to Hogwarts. I wonder if they will pick me up before then and take me to Grimauld Place. No wait they probably think I will have a break down if I go there after Sirius died._

But unknown to the order Harry had excepted his godfather's death shortly after arriving in the pit hole that they call Privet Drive # 4.

_After all he would want me to move on and live a little more. And besides its Dumbly-Dork's fault not mine. He kept stuff from me. He made Sirius stay in Grimauld Place when he know he hated it there. He was late to the battle! He let Umbridge take over the school! He has sent me to this hell on earth every summer after my parents died! He let a Death Muncher imposter a teacher! He Has Put Me In Riddle's Path Almost Every Year At Hogwarts When He Could Have Stopped It! If he crosses me again I'll hurt that manipulative old man regardless of what he has down in his past or how powerful he is now!_

But before he could start venting his anger physically a brown barn owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter on him before flying back out. Sitting up he opened the envelope and began to read.

**Harry**

**Voldemort knows that you are in Privet Drive. What ever you do don't go outside we will be there shortly to take you to HQ.**

**Albus**

Harry threw the letter down and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. He ran down the stairs with astonishing speed considering that his trunk weighed at least fifty pounds if not more. He dropped the trunk and set Hedwig's cage on top of it. _Now I guess I wait for the stupid order._

------------------------------------------

Mean while Tonks, Moody, Remus, and three other order members were running as fast as they could from four blocks away.

"Darn it Moody! Why do you still insist on these movements to throw off the Death Eaters?" Yelled Remus as they passed another block.

"Because they won't expect us to come from so far away and the wards on his house won't let any one apparate with in a block of it." Came the growling reply form the retired auror.

"Well let us hope we make it there in time." Said a worried Tonks.

------------------------------------------

Not a block away from Privet Drive ten Death Eaters were walking toward the area of # 4 under disillusion spells. Their task was to kill Potter and any one else they felt like killing which included the whole block for most of them. But they had to get the boy before they could do anything else. Their main problem was they were now on Privet Drive but couldn't seem to find his home. So they moved into a small ally near by and waited.

------------------------------------------

Remus and the others had finally reached Privet Drive and were now running to get to # 4 as fast as possible. That was when it happened. Moody was the first to react. The death eaters who had been hiding had seen them run by and fired an array of spells. And so the fight began with the invisible foe.

------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting on his trunk facing the door waiting for the order to knock when all of the sudden he heard the blast of a reducto. Several reductos at that. Bolting up he ran to the door and opened it. What he saw was six order members fighting against ten death munchers who had a strange glow around them that was similar to that of the entrance to the alley but was different at the same time. The fact that the order was having trouble hitting the death eaters when they were just walking around while the order was running was what shocked him the most. Of course Moody was having no problem with hitting them but all of the sudden he got hit in the back by another reducto from a death eater that had snuck around them. Seeing this Harry made to help them when not ten feet from the front door his wand shot out of his had and he hit an invisible wall. He tried again and again he hit it. Then it dawned on him. _The wards! Dumbly-Dork's locked me up if I plan to fight with my wand or if there is danger!_ He quickly grabbed his wand and tried shooting a spell. It struck the barrier, giving it a faint glow that stayed there and let him see the wall. He could do nothing but stand there and watch as the death eaters started using the unforgivable. He cursed. He started pounding on the "wall" in an attempt to get out. And then Remus got hit by another reducto. This made Harry snap.

He started to pound harder and yell when all of the sudden pain shot through his body and he fell to his knees. If he had looked at a mirror before the pain had started he would have seen his pupils become slits and his eyes glow. Now his body began to change. Wings came from his back with the sound of ripping skin as did a tail and spikes down his spine. When the pain and transformation stopped in place of the fifteen year old boy was a black furred wolf like creature with dragon like wings, long claws, and emerald eyes that glowed. It reared, bring its hand like fore claws smashing into the barrier, breaking it with ease.

The animal let out a snarl of triumph before bounding forward. With a mighty leap it cleared the order members easily, causing all who saw it to stop in shock. The death eaters quickly fired spells at it as they realized it was not friendly towards them by the look in its eyes. It landed right in front of the forward most death eater and jumped to the side as he sent out a reducto at it. Taking a quick jump forward it turned and lunged, turning so that its right side faced the ground, and grabbed the death eater by the throat in its jaws. With a powerful bite it killed him, then with a twist of its body and head threw the corpse at another death eater.

To those who were watching it seemed as if it had bit nothing. And then all of the sudden a death eater appeared and the creature threw him into another, who also appeared when struck. Now the death eaters were all aiming for the creature. It seemed to move with god like speed as it dodged all the time moving quickly toward the other death eaters. The animal leapt up again and landed on another death eater, knocking him to the ground. Raising a claw back the creature began to claw the human's chest, using both hands and striking with force. Once he was dead it jumped off the body and rushed at another, until finally there was nothing left of the ten death eaters but torn or bitten corpses.

Now the order had seen it all, from trolls to dementors, but not even Moody had seen anything like this. When it had killed the last of them it spread its wings and with a single thrust was air born and disappeared from sight.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Remus.

"Something you don't want to piss off, maybe?" Came the half hearted joke from Tonks.

They all turned and started to head toward # 4. When they get there they find the front door open and Harry sitting on his trunk, with his wand twirling in his hand, and looking bored for all the world to see.

"Bout time. So why is it that you guys can't keep up with ten death munchers? Specially you Moody. What happened to constant vigilance. I mean you were all shooting like you couldn't see the scum." He stood, pocketed his wand, and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. "Well is it broom, portkey, floo, or something else? And are we going to Grimauld or someplace else that Dumbly-Dork's picked to lock me up in?"

"Harry what happened to you?" Asked a worried Remus who was a little shocked at Harry's forwardness and nickname for the Headmaster.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You're different." This time it was Tonks who spoke up. "In more ways then one."

"Um don't you guys need to take me some where 'safer' or something?" Again he acted like it didn't matter.

"Stop being a prat Potter. And what happened to your carefulness?" Growled Moody.

"Well for one if you weren't who you were then I can easily take you right now so unless you want to have a massive headache right now I'd suggest you start giving reasons not to. And besides do you really think a death muncher would put up with my junk with out giving themselves away? I mean if I ask out loud they know I am suspicious and will attack, where if they don't realize I'm testing them they won't know so I'd say you all passed to a point."

Shaking his head Moody pulled out a long rope and told every one to hold one. Then with a tap of his wand they were gone.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the books or any thing that you recognize from them.

A/N: All my notes will be at the bottom of each chapter as well as anything else so as to not confuse ppl with where the story starts. Please R&R. This is my first fic so don't flame me to bad but I know I probably will get it regardless of what I say here.

A/N: Well I'm reposting the story do to someone so kindly pointing out that the chaps were too short. Thank you to those who did complain.


	2. Bloody cough

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 2

Harry landed hard as they appeared in the kitchen of Grimauld Place. With in seconds of landing he found himself in a bone crushing hug from none other then Mrs. Weasley.

"Air….I….Breathing….Good….Not….Bad….Help?" Was all he could get out from under the hug. Finally she let go of him only to have him tackled by a mass of brown and red.

"Harry! You're alright." Came the voices of Ginny and Hermione.

"If this keeps happening I'll die before I get out of this room." This statement caused several of the occupants to laugh. "So how has every one been? I mean this place looks a whole lot better then when I last saw it." Hermione and Ginny quickly got off of him.

"Mum was really busy before you got here." Answered Ginny.

"Ah, thanks Mrs. Weasley. It looks great, Sirius would have loved it."

"Thank you dear, I'm glad you like it."

"Harry drop the mask." Came the voice of Ron.

"Huh?"

"Stop pretending that every thing is ok. I mean you need to just get over with it now whether then later."

"Ron what are you talking about? If you mean Sirius' death you wasted your breath. Riddle coming after my throat because of a stupid scar?"

"Harry. I think what Ron is saying is that you need to stop trying to make others think that you're ok." This time it was Hermione.

"I am not acting. One, I can't act. Two, why should I worry? And three, when is it that you guys started thinking that I'm acting all of the sudden when I am terrible with lies?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances while most of the adults looked a little nervous. Finally Molly broke the silence.

"Why don't you kids head up to your rooms and play while we wait for dinner." She said as she herded them to the stairs leading out of the kitchen. As they walked up several order members passed them on the way down for the quick meeting about the attack. They kept quiet as they passed Mrs. Black's painting as they headed up stairs.

"Come on Harry lets play a game of exploding snap!" Blurted Ron almost as soon as they got up.

"Honestly you should get your homework done now instead so you can slack the rest of the summer to your hearts content. I'm already three fourths of the way done with mine and I'd do anything to see you get your work done." Chastised Hermione while Harry thought to himself. _I think I might have some fun out of this._

"Come on Hermione I'll start mine when Harry does."

"Sorry Ron but you'd better get started." Said Harry in an apologetic tone.

"Thank goodness I at least got Harry to _start_ on his homework."

"Actually Herms, you owe me." An evil smile flickered in his eyes.

"Huh?" She had a confused look as did Ron while Ginny had a look of amusement on her face.

"I already finished my homework."

"When?" She was in shock that some one had finished their homework before her.

"First week." Now Ron and Hermione were floored, quite literally for Ron who tried leaning back on a wall when he was in the middle of the room, while Ginny was rolling on one of the beds laughing at their faces. "And you said that you would do anything if me or Ron finished our homework. So you owe me."

Hermione looked rather disgruntled at the thought of doing something that could be embarrassing, while Ron had finally snapped out of his stupor and was desperately working on his homework, though more disgruntled then his bushy haired friend. Ginny had now fallen off the bed with a rather loud thump and was now trying to keep her ribs from breaking. She finally got her laughs under control and slowly got up. Turning to Harry she asked, "Since you're done with yours do you think you could help me with mine?"

Harry shrugged and walked over as she pulled out her own homework.

"Hermione I think you should stop standing and get to work." Hermione stared daggers at Ginny for her statement. But all the same she pulled out her own homework and began working on it. Ginny found that Harry was really good at helping, though she knew that from the DA last year, but that was with spells not paper work. She also liked him close to her but only her diary, the deities and herself knew the reasons, though the twins found out a while back, but were quickly bribed and threatened. She had a good leash on those two. That was for sure in her mind.

"Dinner! Come down stairs now kids!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice fifteen minutes later. Shaking their heads they all turned toward the door and walked out down the stairs, careful not to wake Mrs. Black again.

Walking in Harry saw Remus, Tonks, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, McGonagall, Dumbly-Dork, and a few other order members. Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other quite quickly leaving the last two chairs on the other side for Ginny and himself at the end of the table near the door. Deciding to be a gentleman he pulled her chair out for her and sat down himself. Everyone was staring at him cautiously still not knowing if he was over Sirius' death. Finally they start to eat but still glance at him how and then. Harry, not feeling that hungry only got a sandwich. Looking up he caught Ron glancing at him for the twelfth time since they sat down.

"Ron if you don't pay attention to your food you may end up putting it on you face whether than in you mouth."

Ron turned a little red and paid more attention to eating.

"So what has been happening with you guys?" He asked after taking another bite of the sandwich.

"The usual but with the twins out of the Burrow the week we were there it was a little quieter than normal but that was a good thing." Replied Ginny. _Well at least she doesn't stutter and blush every time I'm near now._ Thought Harry to himself.

"Oh yeah speaking of Frorge and Ged, how is your shop doing? I mean if you are doing poorly I will not be paying you any more then ten galleons this time." Harry said towards Fred and George.

"That was a good one Harry," Said Fred.

"With that you can't get us wrong can you?" Added George.

"But no we are doing just fine with the money you gave use before." They both said in unison. Harry smirked at them evilly with a glint in his eyes that said "Busted".

"What money? Don't tell me you talked Harry into helping you pay for that shop." Chided Molly. The twins groaned and smiled at Harry's trap.

"No mum,"

"We'd never ask,"

"For money from Harry,"

"He asked us to take it."

"They said no and I threatened to throw it out the window if they didn't take it. I mean what was I going to do with the prize money from the Triwizard? I should just give half of my money away right now, because by the time I spend that same amount I'll be older then Dumbly-Dork."

"Mr. Potter, you should be more respectful towards the headmaster." Minerva said sternly.

"Why? School isn't in session and this is not his house. He merely is using it until Sirius's will says who gets it. Which then he will ask that individual to use the house and introduce them into the order so that they will not kick him out. Personally I see several reason not to show respect, even in school, ma'am, but do to certain things I will not tell you them unless they need to be told." He took a large bite out of his sandwich and turned back to his friends, who now included the twins. He didn't get to even open his mouth.

"You gave them your winnings? But you won it!"

"Mrs. Weasley, tell me this. Which would you prefer, a thousand galleons collecting dust in a vault, or a thousand galleons going into a joke shop that will inspire laughs in a time of war?" Molly just sat there defeated, while Arthur shot him a look that pleadingly said "Teach me how to do that". Harry just smiled back.

Having finished his sandwich Harry sat back talking to his friends for a few moments before standing to clean his dishes.

"Harry, dear, you should eat more, you're nothing but skin and bones." Said Molly deciding that if she was defeated in what he did with the winnings, she would fuss over his health. And she was exaggerating at the moment to, because in those time he wasn't working on school work he was working out. He was still skinny but he had muscle, strong muscle at that.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I feel like I can't eat another bi-" All of the sudden he drops his plate, letting it shattering upon of hitting the floor, and falls to his knees clutching his stomach and his lungs begin to purge themselves. But to every one's shock what comes forth from his mouth is blood, lots and lots of blood.

Everyone jumped to their feet almost instantly. Ginny was the first to his side as he continues to cough up blood. Putting her hand on his back to help him purge more of the red liquid, she finds it feeling wet. Her eyes widen as she pulls her hand away, seeing it covered in blood.

"Mum, Harry needs help! He's bleeding!"

With out a second word every one moves into action, grabbing Harry and taking him to the infirmary where the school nurse was staying during the summer to better serve the order. She quickly pours a sleeping drought down his throat and he knew no more.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own the HP books or anything you recognize from them. Don't really wish to either, fame is not something I would like, crowds make me uneasy.

Author Notes: I hope you are liking the story so far. What do you think of this little shock? R&R please.

A/N: I added some stuff to this one like the conversation oat the table but its is still a little shorter. I just cant figure out what else to put in that wouldn't be a drawling bore. Sorry if you still think it is too short.


	3. Gotta get outta here

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 3

"Poppy what is wrong with him?" Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore into Harry's mind.

"He had two large wounds down his back starting near his shoulders and ending around his lower back. Both are healed now with the only trace being two scars that won't heal for some reason. The other thing wrong with Mr. Potter was that his lungs were filled with blood, and by what you and the others said he had them filled to the brim and more. But what I want to know is how did he get some much blood from someone else in his lungs?" _Ok, that's the nurse, wait, am I in the hospital wing already. School hasn't even started and I'm already here._

This time Lupin's voice came to him. "But he was laughing and talking like it there was nothing wrong with him. How was he breathing with that stuff in there. Hang on did I hear you say he had someone else's blood in his lungs?"

"Actually from five separate people." Silence filled Harry's ears for a few minutes until another voice spoke up.

"Madame Pomphrey is he going to be ok?" _Ginny I think. Sounds like she's been crying._

"Ms. Weasley he is fine and needs his rest. All of you should just leave, and yes that means you three as well. He won't be waking up for another two weeks after I gave him that double dose." _Two weeks? There is no way I am going to stay asleep for that long._

"Two weeks, Madame Pomphrey? Are you sure? Because I do believe I am already awake." Harry opened his eyes as he finished his statement.

He then half wished he hadn't, because every one was in chaos. Obviously they did not expect him to say anything for quite a while for what he saw was the males of the Weasley family jumping up in shock, the two women plus Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid, while Dumbledore only seemed a little shocked. Of course the main part of the chaos was Hagrid himself. He apparently was in the back of the group and in his rush to see Harry, bulldozed almost every one, causing a domino that affected everyone, almost anyways. Ginny had been the closest to the boy-who-lived, and thus practically leaping on him.

Not that she was short. Before he could witness the after math of Hagrid, Ginny had him in a crushing hug that, in his opinion, put her mother's to shame.

After a few seconds though his lungs began to sting. "Ginny I need to breath. It is nice to at least." She quickly let go and turned a bright red. _I think I like her when she's blushing. Note to self make Ginny blush more often. Wait this is Ron's sister for Merlin's sake._ He heard a mumbled "Sorry" before he say the others all on the floor. From what he could tell they were tangled up some how.

With out a second thought he threw the covers off himself and got up. Walking around the bed he grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him out while at the same time he heard a thud behind him. Seeing that Remus had been the corner stone of the tangle he turned around to see Ginny on the ground, a deep blush on her unconscious features. Turning back around to ask what was wrong with her he was met by more stares.

"What? Do I have a bogart's butt on my face? And does any one know what's wrong with Ginny?"

Remus was the one who spoke first. "When did you get that?" He points at the tattoo on his chest.

"Twenty minutes before you showed up."

"But the watch in Diagon Alley said they didn't see you." This was Tonks this time whose cheeks were also a little pink, as was Hermione's.

"Well I can't give away all of my secrets and I got it out in London no in the Alley. So is any one going to tell me what happened to Ginny?"

"I do believe that it has to do with your current choose of clothing, my dear boy." Albus spoke up again. Harry ignored who it was who was speaking and instead refocused on Ginny, allowing everyone to see his new scars. Molly, Hermione, and Tonks all gasp as they see two long vertical lines down his back. Again he ignores them, instead walking over to Ginny he bends down and whispers something to her. All of the sudden her eyes shoot open and every one hears a resounding slap.

"Ginny!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone there."

"Where, Harry, dear."

"Nothing mum, just something Harry said. Of course if he says it again he'll regret it." Ginny replied in a foreboding tone.

"I don't think I'll mess with Gin any time soon." Harry commented to no one in particular with an apprehensive expression.

"Gin? No one calls her Gin." Asked Ron with a slight hint of accusation towards Harry.

"I don't know I just thought it fit. Just like you call Hermione Herms."

But before they could continue the conversation any further Albus speaks up.

"Harry after you put some clothes on do you mind telling us what happened to your back. And maybe how you came to have blood in your lungs."

Harry blushes upon looking down to see that he is only wearing boxers. He quickly finds his clothes that had been cleaned while he was asleep, and puts them on.

"Harry I need to talk to you. The rest, if you may, please leave."

After they were gone Harry turned back to Albus. "Sir where are we?"

"Still in Grimauld Place."

"Ok so what was it you need to talk to me about, sir?"

"It is about what happened before you were picked up by the order. So if you please tell me what you saw."

"I got your letter, got my stuff down stairs, heard the fight start, began to go fight, the wards stopped me, I went back inside after hitting it a few times." He said evenly. He felt a probing of his mind and for some reason reacted animalisticly, mentally biting at it before it could find anything. It withdrew. _If that was Dumbly-Dork I'll bite him for real next time._

Mean while Albus was thinking to himself, _It sounds truthful and I can't get into his mind to find out._ "Harry, how is your Occlumency going?"

"None existent thanks to Snape only bombarding my mind."

"When I checked the wards at your house there was a hole in them, any ideas?"

"Not the swampiest."

"Now that we have that gone over, care to explain how you had your lungs will with blood?"

"You mean they were filled? I thought there was just a little water in there from when I choked on some water when Dudley fell through the ceiling." Albus was a little shocked. Here Harry had just stated that he only knew of a liquid and he thought it to be water. And by all the accounts he acted as if he had nothing in his lungs until he started coughing.

"Are you sure? What I mean to ask is how were you breathing?"

"Well I think my diaphragm contracts which stretches the lungs and thus pulls air in through the mouth or nose."

"No I mean how were you breathing with your lungs filled?"

"Again, not the swampiest idea. Now if you don't mind, _sir_, I would like to go talk to my friends." And with that he walked out the door and started for the room he and Ron had shared last summer. _Man if he asks me to take Occlumency again with Snape I will shove my wand up his bony old butt. I seriously need to get out of here before he can start manipulating me again. Maybe start anew? That sounds good. Get out of this pit hole, start off as a new person or something and see how long I can get it to last._

He finds them all there and working on homework.

"Hey." He walks over to Ginny, having not helped her finish earlier.

Ron glances over at him and finally notices what his shirt says on the back.

"Hey Harry what does your shirt mean by 'But it's still on the list"

"Oh it's a continuation off the front, which says 'Hurting you is the last thing on my list…'. Which follows into the 'But it's still _on_ the list' bit.

"Harry, you aren't wearing that kind of thing to school are you?" Asked Hermione who had just finished her last essay.

"Nah I was going to wear the one that said 'If you are going to break the rules…' on the front in white and in green on the back 'Then why not shatter them in the process'. And under that is a little smiley face that has an mischievous grin."

"What's a smiley Harry?" Asked a confused Ron.

"Its usually a yellow circle with dot like eyes and a mouth. Muggles use them as a show of expression when typing I think." This was Hermione. She then turned back to Harry. "So what was it you said that made Ginny slap you?" Harry glanced at Ginny who was starting to blush.

"I asked if she would like to be thrown in the lake with a skinny dipping Malfoy Senior." He laughed at the thought, though it wasn't what he had really said. Ginny had a thankful look on her face but it went to disgust once she realized what he had said, then shivered as the image came to mind.

_Thank the deities that he didn't tell them that he would tell Ron who I liked. Though if he really knew who that was he would never tell Ron for the fear of his life._

"Harry that was wrong!"

"Yeah mate don't you ever think of throwing my sister in a lake with that freak even if he does have clothes on!"

"Why do you think I slapped him?" He smiled a little more. _Gin is a good actor. I mean she picked up on the act almost like it was real._

"How bout we change the subject off of how my face came to be hurting."

Hermione took up the offer. "What did you do after you finished your homework? I mean you look like you barely ate or slept at all and yet you act like you are fine."

"Well after I got done with my homework I reread all my books and started exercising a little more often, once I finished a subject I did an essay on each, which I plan to turn in once school starts. I guess I forgot to eat and sleep a lot of the time. And when I did go to sleep I always dreamt of a wolf pack for some reason. Once I saw Riddle there but the wolves bit him. Did you know that he has a fear of wolves? I mean he pissed his pants at the sight of so many. Even if it was a dream it was funny. He went so white his face glowed like the moon. I didn't even know that was possible. Well since then he never showed up in my dreams which I kind of miss, I mean how often do you see Riddle piss his pants and go impossibly paler?"

Ginny was snickering at the thought and wish she could see it. Ron and Hermione were both shaking their heads, trying not to laugh, when this could be serious.

"Harry you do know that that is something you should tell Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione.

"Well not really, and it's getting late and I need to get up early to work out so I'm going to bed. Does anyone mind me using Sirius's room?"

When no one objected he grabbed his trunk and lifted it easily. He walked out of the room leaving a slightly stunned Ginny who was the only one who noticed how easily he lifted his trunk, and went to Sirius's room. Upon entering he set his trunk down and pulled out his own wand before laying down and rubbing his eyes. Again he began to think of a way out.

_Lets see. They would think I would go to someplace near by and would never think to look at the muggle ways of travel. But that would mean leaving here in advance to get more money. Darn it Dumbly-Dork's probably got this place on lock down when it comes to me. If only I could get out. If only I could just disappear with out a trace._

And as if the deities answered him, he disappeared with out a sound, only leaving a holly wand with a phoenix tail feather core and a not so happy Hedwig.

The next morning Remus knocked at his door. After not getting an answer he opened it only to find Harry and his trunk gone. _Oh no!_

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP, if I did ppl would be saying that I own them not JK Rowling.

A/N: Cliffed at an odd point in my opinion or at least when I read it after I wrote it. I still like it so if you don't, warm up the flamethrower for all I care. As long as you let me tell my psychopathic blood drinking brother before you turn me into an over cooked marshmallow. Ctms. Roasted marshmallows sound good. Darn don't have an open fire. R&R

A/N: I hope you guys are liking the changes I've made so far, so keep reading if you do. If not just leave or flame me with an idea or something.


	4. Where is he and how could you

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 4

Mayhem.

That was the only word that could best describe the occupants of Grimauld Place # 12. The order was trying to figure out how Harry disappeared, his friends trying to get information, and a werewolf wanting to know where his best friend's son was.

It had been a week since he vanished from his room and the only reason they knew when he disappeared was because Albus had put monitoring charms all over the house. To say the least the images had been inspected over a hundred times already and most likely would be several thousand times more.

"Where could he be? I mean the wards on this house won't allow apparation inside. So how'd he simply disappear Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva. All I can hope is that Mr. Potter reappears so we can keep an eye on our most important pawn."

------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in HQ Remus sat down heavily in the study after pacing for over an hour.

"Are you three sure you don't know where he could be. Has he shown anything like this before?"

"Remus if Harry had shown this sort of thing before we would know we're his friends aren't we." Replied Ginny, though a little put out.

"Yeah he's never good at lying and he' never kept secrets from us. He was really easy to keep attract of until summer started, but he was at his aunt's place where the wards did that for us." Commented Ron.

"You talk as if you are observing him or something." Remus, Tonks and Ginny say at the same time.

"What? Don't tell me that Dumbledore didn't tell you guys too." This time it was Hermione. They were floored.

_Does Dumbledore have them spying on Harry? How long? Were they doing it even when he let me and Sirius prove that it was Wormtail in his Animagus form?_ But before Remus could ask himself Ginny beet him to it.

"I can't believe you two! How long have you been doing this, this spying on Harry?"

"Second year an hour after curfew on the first night." Replied Hermione, matter-o-factly.

SLAP! _Ouch! That's going to leave a mark on her face for a while. But she deserves it too, good back hand Ginny._ Thought Remus. Ron helped Hermione off the ground and they both left the room with daggers being stared at their backs from Remus Tonks and Ginny.

"If we get a chance we have to tell Harry what has been going on. Agreed?" Asked Tonks.

"Defanally." Came her answer.

------------------------------------------

For Hermione she was in a daze.

_Why did I say that? I mean I never spied on Harry. If anything I tried to protect him from danger._

She was in her room where Ron had left her to talk to his dad, was what he said.

_Darn it why do I have a feeling I am forgetting something or another?_

She hit her head trying to remember. Then it hit her as a strange rune appeared on her palm, unnoticed by her. Last year before Harry had arrived at Grimauld's Place Dumbledore had wanted to talk to her and Ron. He asked them to spy on him.

_Dear God, I can't believe he asked that. And Ron being jealous accepted like a prat. I'll hex him next time I see him. And Dumbledore gave me that potion! I think he said it would let him see what I say while I was awake, when I went to sleep. Then he obliviated me! Then why do I remember? For some reason I doubt a book will help me here._

------------------------------------------

Ron walked into the study where Dumbledore was waiting for his report.

"Come in Mr. Weasley. How are the others handling it?"

"The charm on Hermione kicked in so she blabbed that we were spying since the start of second year. And now even if she does remember the truth they won't trust her. But I still think we should just obliviate them and let them think that we are just as worried, whether than let them think that they need to warn Harry as fast as possible."

"Ah but Ronald, all their quills have been charmed so that any message they owl will lead us right to him. So if that is all that has happened then you may head to bed. It will cost us three of four followers but it will gain us our pawn again."

Ron turned and walked out.

------------------------------------------

Ginny and Tonks looked worried while Remus looked ready to kill. Though they felt the same way but the main problem was that the werewolf was starting to look a little too feral for liking. What none of them realized was that it was a full moon that night.

All of the sudden he dropped down in pain as he first started to change. He realized what was happening and at the two females to leave.

Tonks pulled out her wand and started to undo the spells she and Remus had used to lock the door. But she fumbled with one and it backfired, throwing her to the ground. Ginny went to her side, just as the change finished and the werewolf let out a howl.

They both froze as they turned to see a grey-brown wolf with amber eyes staring at them. Because he had been looking out the window as the moon rose and was already stressful he had done a complete transformation, instead of the half way that he did in Harry's third year when he was thinking of other things and the moon was hidden behind irregular clouds that had some how blocked the lunar radiation that caused the change.(A/N: Only way I can think of that would make him look like that in the movie, but look like a wolf any other time. Work with me ok.)

It growled and started to walk forward. It was free tonight, not potion holding him back, and there were humans here. He was finally going to have some _fun_. He leapt forward without warning.

Tonks and Ginny tried backing up when he lunged and Tonks had tripped. But because of it she went of the way and Ginny was left right in the jaw's path.

She screamed in pain as the teeth sank into her arm. Involuntary magic exploded from her in defense and threw the wolf back into a wall, hard. It fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ginny are you alright?" Asked a frantic Tonks. "Dear God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to trip and push you in the way!" She began crying thinking that Ginny could have died.

"Tonks! I'm alright. I just need to bandage this and it will be fine. But we can't tell anyone this. And as far as I am concerned Remus doesn't need to know he did it. Understand?"

Tonks nodded and made bandages out of the air for her arm. _If Remus found out he bit _any_ one, he would kill himself. And I can't let him do that to himself, not when I'm starting to fancy him._

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: DON'T OWN HP. Yeash do the books say my name. No they say JK Rowling's name.

A/N: I'm not good with these notes so should I just not do them unless it is important? R&R

A/N: Again I am reposting. Hope this explains some things to those who wanted to know the one question most had about Hermione, "Why would she do that?". Right? Well I hope this explains it. I see this as an add on to her SPEW brigade, seeing that she was subconsciously trying to help Harry get out of Dumbledore's slave like control, like a house elf. I mean before fifth year most of the time it was like if Albus said jump Harry would do it. But that was more of an immaturity than anything else. At least to Harry it was. And as for Ginny this will tie in later to something else. You will see.


	5. Blissful new home in the woods

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 5

For once in his life Harry was relaxed and happy, because for once in his life there was no Order of the Phoenix breathing down his neck, no Voldemort out for his head, and no Uncle Vernon out to brutalize him for every thing that went wrong.

He was sitting on a rocky out crop looking over a small pond that hung over the entrance to the cave he was living in. If you could call it a cave that is. Because it more like an underground house than anything else. Though the curved tunnel that lead into it was like a normal cave entrance as to not attract attention, while the house inside was quite clean, organized and modern.

Flashback

Harry found himself on a rock over looking a small pond. He got up and walked down the hill. He looked around the clearing and saw that the rock he had been on had a cave under it. Not knowing what had happened or how he got there he pulled out Sirius's wand. He walked around for a while careful to keep track of were he was. After an hour he came to the edge of the trees. What he saw was a city, but it was not a city in England and so he pocketed the wand and started walking around. He spotted a sign that said 'Californian Cheese, Yeah its just good.'

_California! I'm in America! How did I get here?_

A couple pasted him and saw his confused looks. The man spoke up.

"Needs some help? You look lost."

"Could you take me to the city hall?"

This time the women spoke. "Sure we were heading there to get our driver licenses renewed anyways. What's your name?"

"Don't have one. I am going to see if I can get a legal one at city hall." He lied. But he didn't want them to know who he was and he didn't want to give a fake name yet.

"Well I'm John Belks and this fine woman next to me is Alex Kushem, my fiancé. Glad to meet you. You know you're the first person we've met since college that we have met aside from officials and random people that walk right by. I would like to get to know you better." They started walking.

"Sure but I think I want to get some stuff taken care of before I can talk freely. I don't even know if I am staying here."

They had idol a chat while walking and Harry discovered they were wizards when he saw the same glow as the death munchers on their wands which were in their pockets.

"I didn't know America had wizards." He said in a hushed tone to them. They jumped a little.

"How did you know we were mages?"

"I saw your wands. And I take it we are called mages instead of wizard. That sounds better."

"How did you see them? They are under invisibility spells." He shrugged. The it hit him. He could see certain types of magic. He didn't know how but he could.

"I don't know. Um does America have a government for magic?"

"Yes it is a branch off of the citizen one." At Harry's confused look Alex added. "That is what we call non mages. You're not from America are you?"

"No I'm from England and I don't know how I got here." They nodded as they reached the city hall.

------------------------------------------

After being shown the magical section of the city hall Harry had explained what had happened, or that he was from England, didn't really feel like going back, and needed a name.

The Californian Governor of Magic had been called in to talk to him. By that time he had finally come up with a name to use. It was Shadow S Grim. He chose his last name as an honor of his godfather, who could turn into a large black dog, which most wizards call a grim or dog of death. For his first he chose Shadow because it was what suited what he wanted, a place to hide and to go unnoticed. For the S it could stand for anything from Stag to Sirius, but he just left it as S when he wrote it down. With his name out of the way he could begin the magical conduct of becoming an American, seeing as how he didn't want to go back to England still.

"Mr. Grim, do you swear to up hold the United Magical States of America rules, laws, and standards, oh deities help you if you lie right now?"

"Yes."

"Good then if you will sign the first paper in this stack you will magically become a UMS citizen. Now that you have done that we need to figure out where you will live. Do you have any suggestion?"

"I might. The forest I appeared in had a cave. If I can get a transfer from Gringotts and exchange it to dollars I should be able to pay for the building of a house in there."

"That is easily done so all you need to do now is get a wand for school and show us what level you are." Harry figured that he would get a new one instead of using Sirius's because it might not work that well all the time.

"Ok. Um what is the American equivalent to European N.E.W.T.S.?"

"My they are teaching you a lot there. Here it is college level. So once term starts you will attend at the local university."

"Thank you sir."

End Flashback

He had gotten his new wand two days ago, which was of red wood with a eclipse wolf fang for the core. He thought it odd that he had a fang for a core but didn't ask about it. He had also stayed in touch with the people he had met before. They were quite nice and showed him around. As it turned out he was the first person that they had befriended here. Which didn't bother him. Some movement caught his eye and he slowly looked towards it. It was one of the wolves that lived in the forest. The first few times he had seen glimpse and when he first saw them in the clearing they had the same glow as the death munchers that the order had fought. So he guessed they were magical, seeing as he figured that type of glow meant invisibility. It was nice to see invisible people but it was odd to have the power just appear. But today the wolf was looking at him. It seemed to sense that he could see it because after sniffing the air, it ceased to glow. Shadow froze. What ever the wolf was going to do he sensed that it involved him.

He seemed to be right for the wolf slowly trotted towards him. He slowly came down off the rock, knowing that being higher would be threatening. When they met the wolf sniffed him a little bit, backed away and stared into his eyes, then rubbed against him. It then turned and gave a growl to the tree line. As if it was a signal over twenty wolves came from the forest and repeated the process as what Shadow guessed was the alpha male, had done.

_Guess I'm part of their pack now._

A lot of the cubs pounced at him when it was all finished. So he played with them a bit, but was careful not to harm them, seeing as he might anger the pack around him.

------------------------------------------

Shadow was walking through the forest a few days later, exploring. He had adapted quickly to the way things worked in America. He hadn't gone to the mall yet but John and Alex had told him that the mage area was accessed by the elevator. He was going to go tomorrow with the couple. What he like the best though was that there was little to no separation of mage and citizen. The only way you could tell them apart was if you could see magic which then you would see their focus, which was a wand made into a citizen device. He had already taken a test to get his wands turned into them. He had gotten one of the higher levels in defense, which was none the surprising.

All of the sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of crashing. When he look around he saw a troll. It was smaller then the one he faced in first year but it had a sword, not a club. It seemed it had also spotted him for it let out a roar and charged at him. He got out of the way just in time as the blade slashed down into the ground. It seemed to be dull but it also looked old. On the second wing a rock shot out from the impact and him in the leg, with enough force to break it. He shouted in pain but could do nothing as the troll raised his sword again. but before the thing could bring it down, the alpha male appeared out of no where and lunged at its throat. The troll grabbed him and threw him down next to Shadow with a crunch. Shadow had finally pulled out his wands and sent two reductos at the things head. It fell to the ground with a dead thud.

_Thank goodness. Oh no, he hurt the alpha really bad._

As it turned out the wolf was near death and by the looks of it had several broken bones from the crushing grip and the impact with the ground.

_Why is it every one who comes to save me gets hurt?_

There was nothing he could do so he stayed there by the wolf's side until he died. The pack had shown up shortly after the fight and the alpha male had growled at them a bit before silencing. After he had died Shadow buried him right there, then set the troll ablaze. Turning back to the pack he made a silent promise to the departed wolf that he would protect his pack for him like he had protected Shadow.

------------------------------------------

Shadow was walking with his two friends in the mall, looking at all the non mage stores. He liked that they had more of the clothes he liked. When they got done on the fifth floor they got onto the elevator and the lights flashed for a millisecond. If not for his seeker eyes, he would never have seen it. A button appear that said floor six. He looked to John who pressed it.

"The mage stores are on the sixth floor, but the mall is only five floors high. It's the government's idea. Really smart to. The flash scanned for wands and unless you are a friend or a relative of the mage with you when you are citizen then you will not see the flash or the button. But the button will only appear after the flash. Don't know why but it keeps the non mages form pressing it by accident I guess."

"Ingenious." Was all Shadow could say as the doors opened and they walked out. They headed straight to Focus Focusers, the store that made the focuses. Upon entering a clerk appeared.

"How may I help you? And I suggest you have your son go to another store while waiting for you."

"I'm not their son. I'm a fried of theirs. Besides I'm here to get my focus as well."

"Wh-what? You look way too young to get one."

"Well here are my test scores so I can get my wands changed before I go to school." He handed the man his scores and watched as the man's eyes bulged.

"Dear deities! These are the highest defense grades I have ever seen, even on record. How old are you?"

"15." The man's jaw dropped. He quickly regained his composer and took the others' scores. After entering them into a computer he brought back three cases. The first was full of jewelry which he showed to Alex who chose to have her wand made into a ring, so that it would be ease to access. The second had watches, and some small knives as well as other things like a key chain. John who it was shown to, picked a watch, with similar reasoning as his fiancé.

Shadow on the other hand was shown a case full of weapons including guns, swords, and arm bands.

"Hey Shade what's with the weapons. I mean you're still a teen."

"Yes but Mr. Grim is avid with defense it seems and that is this is the case the computer said would best suit his total scores. Now then young man. If you will pick a basic focus so that I can pick the correct mold of your core I can start with all of you."

"I'll take a pistol and that kind of short sword." The man gave him a questioning look. So he pulled both of his wands out. The clerk mouthed an 'Oh' and went to get the molds. When he came back he asked for their wands and shrunk them, before placing them in the correct molds. He asked Shadow which wand he wanted to go in which mold and he decided to put his wolf wand in the pistol mold while Sirius's wand went into the sword mold, which the man called a kodachi. After setting them in a furnace like object he suggested they come back in an hour for their focuses. They obliged.

------------------------------------------

They came back an hour later with several bags. Shadow had the most, seeing as he had already bought more clothes before coming to the sixth floor and he had also bought several books from Barns & Nobles, Mage Selection. Most of the books were on defense and the other core classes he had taken, as well as magical creature books and a thick book that was titled 'Runes of War, Defense, Attack, and Strategy by Dominic Elliot'.

"Ah you are back. Good. Here are your focuses." He handed Alex a beautiful silver ring that was etched with a gold phoenix design. John was handed a gold watch with a digital face that was ringed in silver and the band was studded with quarts.

For Shadow he handed over the kodachi first. It was in a sheath that had a belt loop, which he was thankful for, and the handle was made of black metal with a fine white silk hand grip. When he pulled it out he saw a silver blade that looked to be made of unicorn horn and silver mixed together. The blade was elegant and light and he found a carving of a large black dog on one side of the blade while on the other there was an M with three animal situates in front of lightning. All together it was beautiful.

_It seems there is a bit of him in here. He even took out Wormtail and put in lightning to represent me. Thank you Sirius. I loved you like the father that was stolen form me._

After putting it on his belt it disappeared. But he could feel it was there even with out his magical sight which was still week. With the sight he could see things that other couldn't but he could not identify every ward or charm he saw in place. It was more of a guess when he saw the one at Diagon Alley. He again was brought out of his thoughts by the clerk handing him the pistol. It was ebony black and the handle came from the middle of the barrel, making it easy to hold, hide, and maneuver. The handle itself had old lightning down both sides and what looked like a silver wolf with emerald eyes on either side of the barrel. It wasn't as elegant as the sword but it was still beautiful to him. He looked back up at the clerk.

"Can I get a holster that has the same charm as the sword sheath?" The clerk nodded and quickly got it. And with that they said thank you and left for home.

"Man Shade. I mean you scored a 14 out of 10. How did you do it?" Alex asked.

"Don't know. I've just always had a knack for defense."

The drive to the edge of town was silent as each individual admired their focus more. After waving good by to the couple Shadow turned towards the woods and jogged to his clearing. Upon reaching it he found the pack growling at large black wolf that he guessed was an outsider. It was tying to hurt them. He dropped his bags.

_That is the wrong thing to do to my pack._

He pulled out his pistol and fired a stunner off with out a second thought and with out saying anything. The people at city hall had told him that focuses did not need words to work and usually did not need the normal motions to cast a spell most of the time. The spell struck the intruder and it fell to the ground.

Shadow quickly went to the pack and started to check those who were hurt. It seemed they were only scratches. After healing them with a spell he had heard said by the school nurse in Hogwarts a great many times(A/N: He's in there enough that I think he would learn most of the potions and spells by heart.), he headed over to the one who made the wounds. He looked at it as it lay there. After he set up a barrier that he had read from one of his new defense books around it he undid the stun. It left up almost instantly and hit the barrier. Shadow stared at it coldly. Though he thought it would not understand him he spoke.

"You have hurt the pack under my charge. If you had harmed them any more than what you have I would kill you. But because you only scratched them I will leave you here for a ten hours before releasing you else where." To his shock the wolf seemed to deflate at his threat. He went over to his bags and picked them up and took them inside. After putting the clothes away and the books on the shelf he pulled down the book on runes and took it out side. The pack was still in the clearing as it normally did as night came. They continued to growl at Shadow's prisoner now and then. He went up to his normal spot and started reading.

**The art of War Runes is one that most have never heard of and it is because it has not been used for a long time. The Native Americans were some of the last to use when they fought the British. But even then they only knew a small amount. In this book you will find the entire list of War Runes of both defensive and offensive purposes as well as the strategies best used with them. These runes are designed to last longer and be stronger then any other type of rune and most are quick and simple to do, seeing as it is not good to take a minute to draw a shield rune when in the middle of battle and…**

He found it quite interesting and read for over an hour before the sun began to set. But just as it touched the horizon, to the east the moon began to appear. He dropped the book as pain lanced through him as the sun and moon were exactly half exposed. His body began to change and for some reason he felt like it was not as bad as it could be. By the time the sun had disappeared and the moon fully risen, in place of Shadow was a large wolf with a long tail, spikes down its spine, large dragon like wings, and draconic hand like paws. But there was something different from the creature that had graced Privet drive almost two weeks ago. There was no rage in its eyes. It had no need to kill. It had no need to escape before the Order of the Phoenix went to look in # 4. And because of that instinct was not in control.

This time Shadow was fully aware of his surroundings.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP and don't want to, fame only brings publicity and ppl that want you for your money and fame but nothing else. Kind of like Harry. Ctms. Poor guy. If it was some other dude they would love it I bet or at least the girls liking them bit.

A/N: From here on Harry is Shadow/Shade. I don't want to confuse anyone by using both names unless it is some one referring to Harry(OotP, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.). But that will only be then saying the name not the name being used to identify Shade as the speaker. And for chapters that Shadow is not being the POV, such as in Britain, he will also be Harry but they do not no his new name. Also not going to name city that Shadow lives near just take a pick and work with it. R&R please.

A/N: Sorry I took so long getting these reposted but I had a lot of people say they were too short. Once I looked back at them even I said it. I will try and get the next chapter up as fast as possible.


	6. Chat with the pack

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 6

_What the bloody hell. What happened to me._

Shadow was looking down at his hands now, but they weren't hands they were claws. Turning his head to the side he saw the rest of his body.

_I'm a wolf! Wait I have Wings? Oh man this is going to be hard to explain to myself let alone to anyone else that finds out._

He looks up and sees the wolf pack staring at him. He felt what they wanted. An alpha. Now that he was in this wolf body he fit all bills, plus he had their respect already.

**Al'ha Sha'ow?**

He was startled out of his thoughts by the low wimper that came from a pup that was white with silver-grey slashes here and there. But what really got his attention was that he could understand it. He testily tried his voice.

**Yes?** _So I can talk to them. Good that will make it much easier._ He made his way down to where the others were, still being self-conscious about being better or higher then others.

**Alpha Shadow, I think what Starsnow is trying to ask is what are your rules and orders?** This time it was one of the older wolves, one with dark grey fur and a white tail. He remember seeing her near the old alpha a lot and guesses she was the alpha female.

**Do I really have to order you around, I much prefer asking you. As for the rules I guess the number ones will be no fighting amongst the pack, make sure of the pups well being, no slutching if you want to be in the pack you have to work in some way, and I guess maybe maintain the pack, be it helping those who can't hunt, feeding the pups, or helping the wounded heal.** His own answer surprised him. Here he was only just now being the alpha, though more by their choose than his, and already he was making wise rules that were flexible, orderly, and in general should keep the pack safe. **Now if I am to be the alpha of this pack I want to know what your names are and anything else, such as are you magical?**

**Yes we are magical, how else can we hide from the other humans? And my name is Darkcomet, the old alpha female.** It was the wolf that had asked him about the rules.

And so it went with each wolf telling him their name and some of the older ones explaining the powers they all had. As it was they could turn invisible, shift or transport through shadows over small distances, and perform small amounts of wizarding magic thanks to the alpha ten generations back having been raised by one and teaching the pack which taught each new generation until now, as well as that they could understand human speech. When he saw a few of the wolves change form a light color to a darker one he asked about it.

**We are eclipse wolves. Like the wolf whose fang now is in your pistol. We are in general a shade of grey, white, or black and can switch to the opposite of it so in the case of young Starsnow here when she changes to her darker color to shadow shift or hunt at night she will become black with instead of white and her silver markings will turn to a darker shade but will stay silver. From what I can tell you are also an eclipse but of a type I have never seen.** Answered an elderly wolf named Moonwalker, how had silver paws and dark grey fur.

This information greatly interested Shadow and he asked what all they could do in the way of spells. It turned out they could perform stunning spells, memory spells, and a few house hold spells that just made life easier when they needed to do something like move an overly large kill easily which they then cast a locomotive spell and a preservation spell when they needed food to last. But they were limited. Aside form the stunner spells and the minor memory spells they could only do one spell at a time, so if a wolf cast a locomotive spell they would need another to cast the preservation charm because the first wolf could not do so themselves.

About then he remembered the prisoner. He walked over the him. The wolf was staring at him scared.

**What are you? You look like an eclipse but you have wings.**

**Why did you attack my pack?** He asked, ignoring its question. It gave a wolfish shrug.

**I did not smell an alpha male. I did not know that you were acting as their alpha even though you were human. I apologize for my mistake.** The eclipse wolf with in the barrier gave a small bow.

**What is your name? Mine is Shadow.**

**Nightcave.**

**Ok Nightcave, seeing as you made a mistake about this pack and apologized for it I will let you out now and you may either leave or join my pack. It is up to you but if you try to harm anyone that is my friend I will hurt you twice as bad. Understood.** _It's scary how well I fit into this dominate male thing. I mean I am making decisions and warnings that are beyond my age. I just hope that Nightcave heeds his._ He undid the barrier with a thought and stepped back to watch Nightcave. He expected the wolf to leave but when he lowered into a submissive position Shadow blinked but excepted the new member just as the old alpha had him.

As the night went on he played with the pups, talked with the elders and even went on a small hunt with the younger adults, which included Nightcave. It was all bliss for him.

While he was hunting for the second time that night he was thinking about what to call himself seeing that he was an eclipse wolf but also not an eclipse wolf. He ended up deciding to call himself a crescent eclipse wolf when he looked at the moon, which was a crescent. Shortly after that he began remembering the last time he had changed. It at least explained the blood in his lungs. He had inhaled it from the enemy throats.

He also found out several things about his new form as well. His wings could fold tightly to his sides and when he did so they disappeared, and he could do what most of the others could do through some practice. When he compared himself to the others he was the largest, fastest, and most agile. So dutifully he decided to keep the position, though as morning came and he realized the time and remembered that his friends would be coming by he almost panicked. That is if not for the fact that as he began to panic about not being in human form when they arrived he changed back. It was less painful and he was thankful for that. Then remembering everything that had happened the first time he had changed he checked his back. The scars were red but not bleeding.

_I guess the first time they were made to make the change easier afterwards. Course with wings ripping out of your back you would need that kind of adjustment to make it less painful._

**_Alpha Shadow your friends approach._** Came the voice of one of the wolves into his mind.

"Did I just hear him in my mind?"

**_Yes you did Alpha Shadow. This is how we talk when on a hunt that requires stealth. It is also the only way we can talk to humans._** This time it was Darkcomet.

He pondered this for a moment and tried to send a thought of his own but with out sending it to his mouth. **_Like this?_**

**_You did it Al'ha Sha'ow!_** He smiled when he heard Starsnow's excited outburst but frowned when he thought over what every one called him.

**_Ok not to be mean or anything but you guys calling me Alpha Shadow is making me uneasy so just call me Shadow. And Nightcave, the humans that approach are also my friends just as the others already know._**

As he finished the message all of the wolves began to glow, meaning that they were invisible, and John and Alex came into view through the trees. When they reached Shadow John shook his head.

"You really need to get a real path put in or something 'cause that gets annoying." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the nearly non existent trail.

Shadow just smiled and they walked inside.

"Guys you won't believe what just happened to me." He said changing the smile to a smirk.

------------------------------------------

"You mean that there are wolves right next to us?" Asked Alex.

They were out side on top of the large rock and the pack was sitting all around them.

"Yes." **Everyone I want you to show yourselves to my friends.** With that twenty wolves appeared around them, all looking just as relaxed as Shadow.

"So you really are their alpha, Shade?" John asked. Shadow nodded as did most of the wolves. The ones that didn't were the pups who were playing around Shadow.

"Apparently. I mean look how they act around him. Unless he is reacting to them somehow it looks like they are following him." Mused Alex as she started to pet a pup that had come over to her.

"Yeah but I still am getting used to it. I mean I have had the job for one night and already I am a wise leader as Darkcomet put it."

"Darkcomet?"

"Yeah she was the mate to the old alpha. He died when a troll with a sword attacked me a few days after the pack excepted me as one of their own. The thing is now nothing but ash. Even the sword. I will never understand why people must die for me. First my parents then a friend, next was my godfather, and now the latest is the old alpha who was named Moonshadow."

"Shade, if not for the fact that we are surrounded by a pack of wolves I would tie you up and take you to the nearest psychotic's ward as fast as possible."

"Real nice of you John. Could you just drop me off at the jail on the way there anyways."

They all laughed at the joke.

------------------------------------------

Two months passed and Shadow was adapting to his new form like it was the beating of his heart. Also in that time he had finally ditched his accent, so he blended in much better. Life set into school life which was quite easy for some reason. He was the youngest in his class, most being 18 or older, while him being 16, and one of the smartest in some classes. And with no Snape he excelled in potions like he did in charms and transfiguration. Most stared at him when he did magic in class because he was the only one with a weapon focus. It was odd in a sense to see a bunch of people do magic with stuff like jewelry, while a teen used a pistol and small sword.

He also took fighting lessons in karate, and a few other styles. At first he had some trouble but once he realized it was like a bludger the size of a fist or arm he had no trouble dodging and soon after blocking came into play.

And life in the pack was fun for him. The wolves respected him and the pups awed at him. It was kind of funny to look at them because you could just picture what they looked like if they were human. Most of the time when they watched him their mouths hung open. Darkcomet was also a great help because she was wise in the way of leadership, even though it was a off to the side experience.

Today was a little different because humans had come into the forest and were attacking animals. When Shadow had found them he saw they were magical hunters. Quickly he changed into a human and approached them.

"Excuse me but you have no right to be on my land. Leave now." He said with force, seeing as he actually had bought the forest, though it was small.

"We came here to hunt and that is what we are going to do so you can go back to the city and sit down in your apartment and be a good boy." Remarked one of the men.

"Apparently you did not understand me. I own this forest and I live here. So I will not allow you to hurt the animals that do so as well. This is your last warning, after this you will be apprehended and taken to the authorities for intrusion on private property. Leave now." He turned his back on them and began to walk away. The man who had spoken before raised his focus rifle and took aim.

Before he could pull the trigger Shadow disappeared and after he looked around for a few seconds he found a pistol pointed at the back of his head.

"And now attempting on my life will be added to the list." Shadow stated. He told the men to hand over their weapons and focuses then pulled out the mage phone he had gotten at Mage's Cellular. The phone was like a cross of a portkey and a normal cellular phone because the model he had gotten had the long distance transport system, which allowed him to set a location on a GPS map and it would 'beam' him there. Dialing the number for the local mage law enforcement section he put it to his ear, while keeping his gun aimed at the men.

"Yes this is Mr. Grim, and I have five men who were hunting on my land, as well as threatened my life when I told them to leave. I will meet you at the west end of town near the tree line. Thank you." Hanging up he pocketed it and gestured for them to start walking while he carried their items. Fifteen minutes later found them at the edge of the forest waiting for the cops who showed up soon after. He showed them his deed to the land and excepted his claim of intrusion on private property.

------------------------------------------

Later that night he hunted with the pack and gazed at the stars, thinking of his past, the present, and his future.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP or anything from the books. That's all JK Rowling's.

A/N: What do you think of the pack? As for the wand I just decided to use a fang and all and he can't use the phoenix tail because he left that in England remember. R&R please.


	7. Dreamed conversation

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 7

Seven months had passed since Harry disappeared and there was still no sign of him. The word that he was missing was confirmed at the welcoming feast when every one saw that he was not there. Half the British Wizarding World went into mass panic while the Daily Prophet stated that the Ministry was putting out a wanted poster for Harry Potter for joining the Dark Lord.

For his friends it was a little strained because of the forced out burst by Hermione. For Ginny no one noticed she was a werewolf now because they just thought her with drawn attitude was due to Harry's disappearance. Ron was oblivious to her and was acting like a hot shot more and more while Hermione was concerned for her, but do to the broken trust could not get close enough to help. But just because she was with drawn did not mean her grades where hampered. In fact they improved because she almost did nothing but homework. She only went to Hogsmeade to get schooling items and didn't sign up for quidditch which shocked a few people.

Remus and Tonks were the DADA teaches seeing as Albus could not find another teacher. Not that the two minded at all. For Remus it was something to focus on while Harry was gone. For Tonks it was a chance to be around Remus while having fun teaching, which suited her quite well.

Tonight finds Ron and Hermione in the common room early in the days.

"Ron I really think we need to talk to Ginny."

"Why Herms, I say just let her deal with it on her own."

"But I'm worried that she's just putting up a mask and will break if any one doesn't confront her about it."

At that moment Ginny walked down into the common room and sat down on a chair in front of the fire place.

Hermione dropped her tone so only Ron could hear her.

"She might do something that could endanger the other students. You're her brother so go get her to talk."

Before he could respond Ginny looked up at them.

"I don't like you talking about me like I'm not here." She got up and walked back out of the common room. Ron turned to Hermione.

"How the bloody hell did she hear us?"

"You need to clean up your self Ron. You're different, and not in a good way." With that she stood and went after Ginny.

------------------------------------------

Across an ocean and a large distance of land in California, Shadow was heading to his friends place to check up on the newly weds after his night classes. As it turns out what was NEWT level in Britain is considered college level in America. And so he was the youngest student in the night classes he takes at the magical college. It was the main reason for him getting a wand and he was already through his normal classes like Defense, Potions, Charms and the others. And he had just started his class in runes tonight. Tomorrow he would go to the local self defense school for his next lesson there, as it turned out he was a natural in things that needed speed or aiming. But his thoughts were on his friends.

_I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Belks are doing? Well just have to go see._

They had gotten married just last night as it was and Shadow had been best man, seeing as how it was a small wedding that only included those in the immediate area, mainly them and him, so he had been the only one there to be it. He was snapped out of his thinking though when he turned the last corner and saw flashing lights, cop cars, and yellow tape. He ran forward hoping that it was some one else, praying that it was not what he thought it was. But before he could get to the tape itself one of the officers stopped him.

"Sorry guy can't let you past." As he said that Shadow saw the two body bags being loaded into the ambulance.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who died? Was it Alex and John Belks?"

"Did you know them kid? Sorry but they were both killed."

"Thank you. At least I know now." He turned away in shock. He didn't finally come out of it until he was already home sitting by the pond.

_**Sha'ow wha' wrong?**_

He started. Looking around he saw that it was Starsnow. She looked nervious.

**_It's ok Starsnow. It's just that my human friends died so all I have is the pack, and even then I can't take you all with me when I go to town._**

**_Shadow I think it is best that you go inside or change, the temperature is dropping to an unhealthy level for humans._** Said a concerned Darkcomet.

**_Thank you Darkcomet._** And with that he went inside with tears streaming down his face.

_I should tell the whole pack what I am doing next year after the summer. No that would just make them worried for me. Sometimes they're worse then humans when it comes to caring for each other._

With that last thought he turned over in bed and went to sleep smiling at a dream of his pack having fun in a huge forest with unicorns, centaurs, and possibly a large dog named Fang. And thankfully this dream was not interrupted by any nightmares. But instead shifted to the castle that was near the trees, where he opened the doors to see a fiery red haired girl walking his way with purpose.

------------------------------------------

Ginny walked towards the entrance hall with caution and large strides. She needed to breathe. Ever since she was bitten her senses had increased. Her hearing was one. Her sense of smell was another, though it hurt at times, mainly in potions. Her eye sight was keener, and she could almost feel the others around her. But thankfully that they were becoming more controllable. She hated it though because she heard almost every thing. It drove her nuts at times. She didn't want to talk to any one because no one was truly worried about Harry. They were either wanting their weapon or had turned against him and that just pissed her off so much.

_Man, I really wish I could know where he was._

**_Who may I ask that you are looking for?_** She jumped and pulled her wand out in the same motion.

"Who said that?"

**_Quicker to draw I see. Well who do you want to know the whereabouts of?_** Seeing, hearing, and smelling no one she put her wand away.

"Why should I tell you?"

**_Fine if you don't want to tell me then answer me this, what is the state of England with out their _Golden Boy_ to turn to?_** He said those two words as if he hated them.

"What do you know about Harry? Where is he?"

**_A so it is the Potter boy you look for now is it? I will tell you will not see Harry Potter again. Do not worry he is not dead, he is happy and healthy. And do not tell the Order of the Pigeon that I talked to you. Remember it is a bad thing to hear voices even in the wizarding world._** With that she heard no more from the voice. But it left her thinking, until she realized what he had called the Order of the Phoenix.

_Fawkes would lay rotten lemon drop eggs right in Dumbledore's eyes if some one called him a pigeon!_

She started laughing to her self as she walked out the door leaving a lone figure to his dream as he too chuckled, having heard her thoughts in his dream.

------------------------------------------

Shadow woke up well rested and happy for some reason. Upon racking his brain he couldn't find any dreams so his happiness was unexplained. Not that he was complaining about it though. Walking out side he basked in the sunlight for a while trying to figure out why he was happy even though his two best friends had died just last night. He would most likely not get any information for quite a while, though he knew CSI would show up to ask about his relation with the couple. But how soon he had no idea. Sighing he decided to work on the tan he had started to get, stripping down to his boxers.

Two hours later he sits up and heads back inside and changes into another pair of black jeans and one of his many black shirts with a 'funny' saying. Today's shirt said 'If you're going to tell me to shut up you'd better be ready to do it yourself' in white letters on the back. Pulling on his backpack that he now carried when ever he went into town, he stuffed his mage phone into its case and headed out to get his mind off of some things that plagued him. He walked down the streets aimlessly for an hour until he passed a coat shop and a trench coat in the window caught his attention. Looking at it for a while he decided to go inside. Inside a woman at the counter looked up at him. He gave a polite 'hello' and started looking around the shop. When he found the trench coat that was in the window he found that it also had a hood which he thought was better then a cloak and thus bought it. It was black with a semi jagged base which looked pretty cool to him. It also fit him fairly well, which just added to the advantages.

After leaving the store he continued to look around town and stopped at an A&W for lunch. When he returned home near sunset he was tired and went to bed as soon as he had said good night to the pack.

_I wonder if I will see Gin in my dreams again. That was a really nice dream. Wait why am I remembering the dream now? Well that al least explains the happy feeling when I woke up. Oh well, even if I don't see her in this dream I will see her in eight months anyways. _

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP. Its bad enough the psych ward thinks I'm nuts but I ain't nuts enough to say I own Harry Potter. I would be shot not tranqued. And it would hurt more.

A/N: Thank you for support I have been getting. I hope no one is offended by it and remember if you think I need flames then use rocket fuel and a napalm not a box of matches. R&R please.


	8. A Shadow falls on Hogwarts

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 8

Ginny sat on the Hogwarts Express staring out the window at nothing. She had not heard the voice that spoke to her for a long while. She had hoped it would speak again as it seemed to know where Harry was even though the a lot of people thought him dead after so long. She was still hoping that the voice was right about him being alive, though the part about not seeing him again wasn't that nice for her. But it was the thought of Harry not being there that had helped her tame the wolf that was in her. Sure it still was in control when the full moon rose but it was more docile then when she first changed. During school she would sneak to either the room of requirement or the shrieking shack. When in the room of requirements she would put the strongest locking spells she knew and have the room supply a wall right in front of the door. No one had ever found out and most mistook her depression to be caused by Harry disappearing. Which half of it was. Hermione came in from her patrols as Head Girl and sat down.

Before school had ended she had finally gotten Ginny, Remus, and Tonks to listen to her and even used a pensive, supplied by Remus, to show them what happened in the office.

"Hey Ginny. How are you doing?"

Ginny just shrugged and stayed silent. Hermione sighed and pulled out a thick book and started reading. Ron, unlike Hermione, had not tried to prove his innocence in the matter. In fact he had almost become a poor, redheaded Gryffindor version of Draco Malfoy. He was arrogant, snobbish and boastful. He had abandoned his old friends and now had a gang like group that hung on to his every word. Thankfully he had not become Head Boy. From what Hermione had said when she had first stopped in the compartment it was some guy in Ravenclaw with the last name of Samisen or something.

The two girls continued like this until the train began to slow, at which time they changed into their robes and waited for the train to stop. As they got off the train they passed Ron and his new gang which included Pavarti(?spelling?) and Lavander. He didn't seem to see then as he walked right next to them, which only made Hermione wince at what he had become. Ginny was unaffected because she seemed to be on a different track of mind. They road up to the castle with Luna and Neville who couldn't find them on the train because Neville kept loosing Trevor and having to go look for him. It had gone on the whole train ride so he was glad to finally sit down. In side there was still no sign of Harry so Ginny's head dropped as she continued walking.

_Maybe this year I should stop hoping and just move on. That voice said he was happy and well but that I would never see him again. I just hope the voice was wrong._

Sitting down she zoned out every thing around her, even as Dumbledore stood to get their attention.

------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood and began his normal speech about the Forbidden Forest, Filch's list of rules and school contraband items that hung on his office door. He introduce Tonks and Remus, who was 'feeling ill' was not there, as the first teachers to last more than one year as DADA teacher, which most were happy about and soon the feast began. Except for one young man who stood just out side the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He smiled. It had been a long time since he last saw this castle, the one that was his first home in England, his refuge from the torturous # 4 Privet Drive. Shadow stood black jeans as always and today's shirt said 'If you're going to break the rules…' in a almost warning red on the front, and 'Then have fun shattering them' in a mischievous green on the back as well as his trench coat with the hood up, blocking the rain that had started shortly after the students entered the building. The scar that had hindered his forehead when he left Europe that night so long ago, had been surgically removed just two months ago. It still hurt but that was what his tylenol was for.

_I wonder how they will react. I mean for them I will be a stranger who just walked in the door._

But when he thought of the best way to find out, his only answer was to just go in there. And so in a split second the human that stood in the open area was replaced with a large black wolf with glowing green eyes.

_This will be fun._

And with that thought he disappeared into the dark shadows of night time, and reemerged in side the entrance hall.

------------------------------------------

All of the sudden Dumbledore stiffened visibly.

"Albus, is something wrong?" Asked the transfiguration teacher.

"There is an intruder on the grounds, but the wards can not seem to pinpoint his location."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, that the wards are only giving me a general location and that is impossible."

This caught the attention of Professor Snape. "What is impossible headmaster?"

Before Albus could answer the door opened and a young man slipped inside, as if trying not to interrupt a party. All eyes went straight to him though, as soon as the door began to move. The figure wore what looked to be a long black coat that had a hood which covered his face. Albus stood with god like speed, pulling his wand out and standing in less than half a second.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He shouted at the intruder.

The man lifted his hands to his hood and lowered it before taking off the trench coat to reveal a shirt that would have been the envy of the Weasley twins black spike hair with red tips. The teen walked forward, seemingly oblivious to the wands trained on him. There were whispers all around the hall as he strode towards the teachers table. At the front he stopped and pulled off the backpack. He stuffed the coat inside an outer pocket before unzipping a pouch on the front, where he pulled forth a folder. He set it down on the table in front of the headmaster.

"My name is Shadow S Grim and I am a transfer student from America. The folder holds all the details, including my permission slip to come here." He kept a straight face, almost seeming bored, but remained standing there as Dumbledore looked through the folder.

"Ah well it seems to all be in order. So if you will sit on the stool to be sorted once one of the staff retrieves the hat-"

"Not to be rude sir, but I would prefer to not be sorted. This school is not my own and thus I should not force which ever house I am put in hinder for my action, be it good or bad. Also I will not take sides inside a school that I only just started at and being sorted would do just that, make me pick a side." Shadow commented. His wisdom shocked some of the teachers.

"You make a fare argument but you need a place to sleep." Replied Dumbledore.

"Again not to be rude in any way of insulting this great school, but I am to sleep out side under my own conditions, as stated in page five, which regards my living quarters, and other school related things such as punishment which is what ever any average student gets for the specific offence."

Albus looked at said page and found that the man was correct. _He sure knows what is going on around him that is for sure._

"May I ask what year you will be in and what classes you will take?"

"I will be taking seventh year DADA, potions, charms, transfiguration, CFMC, runes, and if your school has one, an independent study session." _This boy seems to be very interesting. I will have to have Mr. Weasley look into him if he can. For that runes class though, I do not know who I have to spy on him with seeing as how Ms. Granger is no longer under my control._ Albus thought to himself. He tried to probe the boys mind but felt like he was snapped at by a large canine upon entry, which chased him out.

"Very well. if you will sit down to eat after I introduce you, you will receive a guide and a schedule tomorrow during breakfast." Then turning to the rest of assembly he raised his voice even though the hall had been silent the whole time and every one had heard them talk. The new comer's voice nagged at the back of Ginny's mind for some reason that eluded her. "It seems we have a new student among us. His name is Shadow S Grim," Professor Trelawney fainted having finally paid attention. "and is an exchange student from America. Please treat him with respect and help him if he needs it. If you may mister Grim, take a seat at one of the tables so that you may eat among the other students." Shadow bowed his head curtly and pulled his backpack back on, then turned and scanned the tables. He seemed to spot a seat and head off.

"Albus what was it that was impossible?" Whispered Professor McGonagall.

"The wards say he just appeared in side the entrance hall, with out a trace any where on the premises. I want you to have Ronald Weasley shadow this Shadow person." He whispered back. She nodded and he looked back at the feasting students with a small chuckle at his own joke. _Shadow a shadow now that is a hard thing to do._

------------------------------------------

Shadow turned to look at the tables and saw an empty seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. He walked casually down the hall to the spot and discovered that he was sitting down next to a young redheaded girl with waist long hair and chocolate brown eyes. She eyed him curiously while her other three friends did so as well. He could hear some of the girls in the hall talking about him, which made him blush when he heard one of the girls near the middle of the table ask her friend about how good he would be in bed. The girl next to him seemed to hear her as well and shot a quick glare at the offender. The girl sitting across from him with curly brown hair spoke first.

"Hi my name is Hermione. This is Luna, Neville and the girl next to you is Ginny." She point each one out as she named them. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Like wise with the greeting and as you heard my name is Shadow, Shade to those who get to know me."

"Is your last name really Grim, and what does the S stand for?" Asked an inquisitive Luna.

"Yeah my last name is Grim. As for the S its just S or what ever I choose it to be, such as-" He was interrupted by a howl like sound. "Hang on." He pulled his mage phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. After a second of his eyes scanning the email that he had just gotten he put it away.

"Was that a cell phone? And how can it work on school grounds?" Asked Hermione.

"Close, but it's a mage phone, which runs off magic."

"Mage?" This time it was Neville.

"Magical people. In America there are the mages and the citizens, who are what you call muggles I think. But the only way to tell the difference is their wand or focus, because they are interrogated so much. It is quite nice, with the only discrimination being of racial color, due to slavery which was abolished in the civil war." He noticed Ginny watching him, trying to recognize him from some where. "May I ask what I have on my head that is attracting your eyes?"

She shook herself and shrugged before going back to eating. Malfoy and his group came over after a while with a sneer towards the others. He stuck out his hand for Shadow to shake.

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy, and I suggest you choose friends wisely, some filth here should not be associated with." His eyes flicked to Hermione and Ginny.

"Bug off Ferret!" Growled Ginny.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you muggle obsessed whore!"

Before any one could react there was a pistol barrel staring him right in the face. Shadow who had not said a word or even acknowledged Malfoy, was holding the other end.

"_I _suggest that if you are to say such things about some one they should be true and from what I can tell you are the only gigolo in this area, though why a female would touch you is beyond me. Now apologize before I shoot a reducto into your face." He growled. To those who could not make out the words it seemed like a wolf was snarling at Malfoy.

Malfoy's goons made to grab him but the found the gun pointed at them instead and he pulled the trigger twice. The fell to the ground, stunned. Malfoy took this as his chance to curse the new comer for threatening him. He pulled out his wand as Shadow went to check on his two goons.

"Reducto!" The curse shot out at an alarming speed, heading straight for Shadow.

In unconceivable speed, faster then even Dumbledore had stood and pulled forth his own wand not fifteen minutes ago, Shadow pulled his kodachi out of its invisible sheath and deflected the blast with a quick upward slash. As if it was part of the block, he swung his right leg around in a high arc, sending the Slytherin to the ground with a brutal heel to the face. Having checked Crabbe and Goyle he sat back down as if nothing had happened. He turned to Ginny.

"Are you alright? And may I ask for you to show me around tomorrow? Thanks." He turned and headed out of the hall before any the teachers could arrive there to stop him.

Realization dawned on her as she heard the fraise 'may I ask'. The nagging in the back of her head finally recognized the voice. She ran after him, nearly slamming into him as she entered the entrance hall.

"You! You're the one who spoke to me last year. How do you know Harry? Where is he?" She demanded almost instantly.

"Ah so you do remember our chat Gin, well like I said he is happy and safe. Now if you don't mind I will be going to bed now. If you have more questions ask them when you show me around school in the morning, k? And please do not do anything that will make me want to end this friendship I would like to start." With that he walked out the doors onto the lawn, leaving a confused Ginny behind. For some reason she felt like she knew him more than she really did and his eyes nagged at her like his voice did.

The professors came out and saw her standing there staring off into space.

"Ms. Weasley where did Mr. Grim go?" Asked the transfiguration teacher.

"Outside." Was all she could say as she remembered his vivid emerald green eyes that reminded her of the full moon that was going to rise in ten minutes. "Oh my!" She clasped a hand to her mouth and rushed down the hall, looking sick to the professors.

When they walked out the door they just made out a figure walking into the Forbidden Forest.

------------------------------------------

_How could I forget the full moon? I mean I've been keeping track of it but why did I forget it until now?_

Ginny ran down the corridors as fast as possible until she came to the room of requirement. She passed where the door would appear three times, imagining her usual interior. As soon as the door appeared she rushed inside. Inside it looked like a small forest and a large rock next to the door slid to cover it once she shot the door. That was one of best safeties to keep herself and others safe. The rock would not move until sunrise regardless of what some one did from the out side and it was too heavy for even the wolf to move. She stripped off her clothes and shoved them in a small cave like hole half way up the far wall. It was high enough that she could get it while the wolf couldn't so her clothes never looked tattered like Remus's which just added to her cover up. Just as she finished putting them away she began to change. It still hurt but she had become not to the pain.

The wolf howled, unheard by all due to the silencer built into the room. It sniffed the room as it always did to make sure her 'territory' was not invaded. There were the usual human scents which Ginny's mind recognized as several of the Slytherins, some females that she'd never met, and the DA who still meat but with the DADA teachers running it. Nothing new so she laid down after trotting around the room once or twice just to make sure.

An hour later she smelt something. It was a new sent and it smelled like another wolf. Standing she turned towards the origin of the sent to find a large black wolf staring back at her.

_Where did that come from?_

------------------------------------------

Shadow had turned in to his wolf form and shifted into the room of requirements to look around the school an hour after the moon rose. Upon arriving he found it looking like a forest with a pure white wolf lying on the floor. It got up almost instantly and turned to face him.

**Who are you and how did you get in here?** It said, sounding female.

**I am known as Shade to my pack. I apologize for my intrusion. I did not know a wolf used this room of the school.** He gave a quick bow to show respect but knew if she attacked he could win. After all he was bigger than her.

**You are of a pack?**

**I am the alpha of my pack, yes. May I ask your name?**

------------------------------------------

Ginny's human mind was reeling. There was another wolf in the room and the wolf in her was taking an interest in him.

**My name is Lara.**

_This is not good. Not good at all. I do not want to become pregnant to wolf cubs, even if they are easier to watch. And there's that fraise again. 'May I ask'. That will drive me nuts if I keep hearing things say it. First it was Shadow who talked to me last year, how I still don't know, and now this wolf, Shade, says it. Wait, Shadow said he went by Shade to his friends. Is there a connection?_

**Nice to meet you Lara, care to join me on a walk through the halls?**

**We can not leave, the rock blocks the way out until sunrise.** _Thank you Lara for remembering your boundaries. Let us pray this wolf will recognize them as well._

**Oh you are a werewolf. Sorry I thought you were just another wolf like those in my pack. Well I still see no reason you can't join me on my walk. Here let me move this for you.** _Dear deities don't tell me he is going to try and move that!_ But much to her horror Shade stood on his back legs after standing next the rock and placed his for paws on rock. With a single shove the rock moved out of the way, revealing the door to the school.

_Deities above please let this be a dream of Lara's, please._ But it was not a dream and Lara proved it to her human half by biting her paw, which hurt and earned them a raised eyebrow from the wolf with them. _Sigh and if not, Lara, do not use my name regardless of how much he asks for it. If you do you will regret it._ She sent Lara an image of the room filled with neon pink and puke green ducks and floating fish, which for some reason scares Lara to no end.

**Now that I have proven to myself and my human half that this is no dream, I will love to take a walk with you, though my human half would most likely it if we did not come into contact with humans. I still haven't and I don't know what they taste like. Do you?**

**Once when one intruded onto my packs territory. I only bit his hand off but it tasted like a cross of duck and house cat, which makes them taste really bad, I vomited almost as soon as I spat it out. Besides if you bite them you will get in trouble and that is a bad thing.**

_Well at least now Lara you will not want to bite one because I know you don't like duck, or house cat, though how you know what the second tastes like I don't want to know._

_Well put it this way, the neighbors down the road have one lest cat out of that mass of fur balls._

_You didn't._

_Sorry, it attacked first honest. You were sleeping, though why I don't know seeing as you technically are right now._

**You coming Lara?** She looked up to see Shade on the other side of the open door.

**How did you get the door open?**

**Like I'll let you know my secret.** This really sparked Lara's interest in the wolf before her. He was smart, he was an alpha which meant he was strong, and he was funny as well as caring, seeing as he didn't want her to get into trouble. All the things she and Ginny looked for in a mate, though Ginny denied that she needed a mate let alone had standards to look for. She trotted out after him and they explored the castle side by side.

------------------------------------------

Shadow had enjoyed his walk with Lara. She was really nice. He hadn't asked for her human name, knowing that most werewolves tend to not want to be considered human when they are wolf, and wolf when human, if that makes any sense. The sun was going to rise soon so he had led her back to the room of requirement and promised to see her next full moon. He left the same way he came and went straight to his tent in the Forbidden Forest. He knew that this werewolf was at least used to her change because he had seen her clothes in a hole in the wall where Lara couldn't get to them if she got mad, so he couldn't identify her by her clothes. And he knew it wasn't Tonks, she was with Remus who he had smelt but avoided. He had also set up a scentless trail charm that many of the wolves used when scouting so as to not let the old werewolf know that there were wolves about at night.

He sighed happily as he laid down on the cot he had brought. He had gotten a military camping set so that he could set up and take down the camp with in minutes. Taking a quick nap to rest he headed inside and to the great hall to find Ginny already there. She looked very happy. But before he could say anything Snape and McGonagall showed up.

"Mr. Grim what you did yesterday was uncalled for and-" McGonagall started.

"Excuse me professor but I feel that calling a girl a whore when there is no proof of it and then attacking me behind my back calls for the actions I took. As you found I only stunned the two who charged me and the only thing I did to Mr. Malfoy was kick him. On the other hand he was the one to shoot a reducto at my head while I was making sure the two I stunned were not hurt. So if any one should be in trouble it should be the snobbish pureblood with more gel than even Professor Snape has here, though I do not mean that as an insult towards you sir. Now if you do not mind I would like to start eating before the other unearthly risers wake and ask questions of me." With that he sat down ending the conversation with the two teachers who looked quite stunned. "Hey Gin, how yah doin'?"

"Ok mister I just out talked the teachers twice in fourteen hours, once you get some food we can start your 'tour' of the school. During which time I think I will take you up on your friendship Shadow, or should I say Shade seeing as I am going to be a friend of yours." He grabbed a cinnamon bun and stood up while taking a bite.

"Ready."

As they walked around the school Ginny pointed out several things that she found worth pointing out, such as the entrance to the chamber of secrets, though she looked uneasy when she talked about it. He put a comforting arm around her when she did, which earned him a stare and a quick blush from her.

_I still like it when she blushes. Darn this is getting much harder to act new when I no the place almost by heart._

At this time he made a comment about Malfoy belonging in the girls bathroom with the way he screamed upon being kicked.

"Oh yeah what was those thing that you used on them? I know they were a pistol and a sword but I didn't know they could use magic."

"In America because of the crossing of mage and citizen populations, which has been going on for along time to the point that the only purebloods there are either immigrants or have intermarried. But back on subject, because of this constant interaction after taking a test to find the best suited type of focus you can get your wand made into a citizen item based on your scores. I had two wands when I went to get mine so I chose two different focuses. A big advantage is that the types of focuses I got don't need words to do spells. But you have to score at least twelve of ten in defense to get this kind of focus."

"Speaking of American items, what else does that mage phone of yours do?"

"I'll tell you on another walk if you don't mind besides don't we need to get our schedules."

"Oh shoot there is no way we will make it to the great hall for schedules and to our first class!" Shadow thought for moment after hearing this and decided he would do it just once. He pulled out the phone and went to the beam menu. He selected manual, as he hadn't programmed English sights yet. On the GPS map he found Hogwarts and located the height, longitude and latitude that would put them right behind the open doors.

"Hang on." He grabbed her hand and hit enter. In a pulse of light they were gone and behind the open door to the great hall. He guided her inside and sat her down as she was still dazed from her first beaming. He saw Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me ma'am but me and Ginny need our schedules before class starts."

"Where have you been that you didn't get them when they were handed out?"

"She was showing me around, if that is alright with you. At least now Dumbledore won't have to antagonize anyone to do it." He grabbed the schedules form her hands and walked back over to Ginny who had finally gotten over the first timer affects. "Here's your schedule. What's your first class? I have independent studies so I don't have to go to any classes yet."

She scanned her schedule and groaned when she saw her first class was muggle studies, which was one the other end of the castle. "I'll never make it there in time."

Shadow looked over her shoulder and saw her class. He and Lara had passed the room last night. It was quite a walk from the great hall to there. He gave into his helping personality again and pulled his mage phone out yet again. He set the location as he started rushing out of the great hall after Ginny who had started running.

"Gin, stop." He said as he caught up to her. She did thankfully but was looking nervous.

"What? If I'm late for my calls I will have detention for sure." _Apparently she is still in shock from her first time to remember it._

"Do you remember how we got to the great hall from half way across school?" She nodded until her eyes grew wide as the information sunk in. The look was quickly replaced by a pair of pleading eyes.

"Why do you think I said stop?" He grabbed her wrist again and hit enter. The phone flashed and when the light was gone again they were just out side of her class. She had a minute before the bell rang. She rushed inside and got ready. He decided to do his independent studies in muggle studies, to see how wizards out look on non magical humans differed from that of mages.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Declaimer: Don't own HP. If I did I would not be using fanfic because I would be working on the real books.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, it took me a while to get some of this stuff. R&R please.


	9. Whomping Willow womps a Shadow

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 9

Ron watched the large doors while he ate, trying to spot Shadow. He had missed him during breakfast and he wasn't in the library where almost all the students do their independent studies. It had been frustrating because he couldn't find the guy that he was supposed to follow. And he still needed to find a way for them to watch him in runes because the only one that new the order was Hermione, and she refused to have anything to do with it's observation of others.

He sighed as this Shadow had yet to show up. Finally when he was about to stand and walk out he saw him. He was with Ginny and Hermione. Hermione looked like she was scolding the exchange student. He got up slowly and motioned for his group to follow. He saw Hermione glance his way and turn back quickly. Shadow and Ginny were talking about something that they seemed very into. As he got closer he could hear that they were talking about America and muggles. He shook his head. Ginny was almost as into muggles as their dad, but some how she understood it a lot better than him. Well maybe if this guy checked out ok she might just have some one to pester about it instead of him.

"Excuse me but I don't believe we have been introduced correctly, I am Ron, quidditch team captain for Gryffindor, prefect, and the best person to have as a friend." He lifted his hand for Shadow to shake, much like Malfoy had before. To his shock Shadow acted like he wasn't even there and kept talking to Ginny. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I was talking to you."

"Oh sorry. Did you say anything important?"

"Yes I did. I said-" Shadow interrupted him before he could finish.

"If you are asking for my friendship and 'warn' me of people I should not mingle with then you might as well shove a basket ball up your rear. For those who don't know that is a ball that is half a size larger then a bludger. I do not like people telling me what to do and not do. I will make my mistakes but I will not follow someone who makes there mistakes someone else's as well." He turns back to Ginny causing Ron to turn a vivid red in the face. "As I was saying it's not actually the battery that makes electronics run, it's what is stored inside of-" Ron grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face him.

"You do not ignore me when I'm talking to you! Now than as _I_ was saying my name is-" He stopped abruptly, finding Shadow's sword pointed at his nose.

"I don't care who you are, you could be the President of the US for all I care, but if you threaten me in any way, I will react like all animals and attack."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No threats are empty and only made by those who can not carry them out. This is a warning, like what all animals give before attacking."

"What are you, some kind of animal?"

"Yes because I am not a prejudice human that rejects their own kind over small and insignificant things like lypocrathy or not being fully human. So thank you for the complement. Now go away and stop pestering those who do not want it."

Shadow turned away from him and put his sword away. Ginny had an odd look in her eyes that Shadow thought to be something along the lines of awe.

Ron huffed and turned away, making eye contact with Dumbledore who nodded and turned to McGonagall.

"I think it is time we take more drastic measures to insure this new student is not a danger to our students."

"Yes Dumbledore, I will tell Severus to penetrate his mind after giving him detention."

------------------------------------------

Shadow sat in potions class, being the first one there. Hermione was second but was out of breath while he wasn't. He set up his section and sat down. Minutes later Snape walked in and addressed the class.

"Good evening class. I would like to congratulate you on getting into this class. Today we will be making the mind numbing drought. After you have made it you will test it on another student of my choice. Begin. You have an hour.

Shadow started on his potion quickly and used his sword to cut the items at a break neck speed with unnatural accuracy. He was first done and helped Hermione, who was only behind because of her cutting.

"Mr. Grim, no helping the other students. Detention tonight." And so he sat back in his seat and watched the other students finish theirs. Malfoy had finished with in seconds of Shadow but he paid no mind, as he had several samples just incase someone tried breaking one or sabotaging the remaining potion. Finally it was time for the testing of the draughts and Snape began calling out who would test their potion on who.

"Crabbe, Granger. Granger, Goyle. Goyle, Malfoy. Malfoy, Grim. Grim,..." Shadow took his potion to the designated individual and then excepted his own from Malfoy.

"Cheers Hermione." He downed it in one gulp and sat back waiting for it to kick in. Soon after his brain felt numb and slow like it was working through mud.

_Finally, the brat took the drought. Now to peer into his mind._ Severus stretched out his mind and into the teen who sat at the back of the class. Entering he found him self on a street with flashing police car lights, and Shadow standing beside him, staring in shock. But then the seen froze and a pack of wolves appeared, attacking him relentlessly, forcing him out of the other male's mind, but not before he received a bite just left of in between his legs. When his eyes refocused he found Shadow glaring at him through drugged eyes. For a split second he thought the rentals were slits but when he looked again they were not.

"Class dismissed. Remember Mr. Grim, tonight, my office." Shadow and Hermione headed to DADA together with Ron watching them from behind.

------------------------------------------

Remus sat uneasily near the door, waiting for the new student to enter. Dumbledore had told him to get his sent so that they could track him from place to place. The only reason Remus was even doing this was to 'earn' his dose of wolf's bane potion. Tonks sat at the front desk, grading paper, but every now and then shot a worried glance his way. Just last year at the end of the feast she had asked him out and he had excepted, though he had been in shock that some one liked him in that way even when he was a werewolf.

As if sensing his thoughts Tonks looked up and said "Just because you go hairy every full moon is no reason to not like you Remus, stop punishing yourself for it."

He sighed. She always did that some how. Thankfully it was only when he was thinking of his lypocrathy and nothing else.

The door opened and in walked Shadow with Hermione.

_Well at least he making friends. Now that's an odd scent. Its like a cross of wolf fur, forest pine, and a lightning strike. Very odd indeed. Is he a werewolf? He did go into the Forbidden Forest last night, by what Tonks tells me. Its almost like how Prongs and Padfoot smelled, yet different. This is truly worth looking into._

He stayed as silent as possible and yet the young man seemed to know he was there. He didn't say anything but when Hermione asked where Remus was, Shadow answered with a thumb over his shoulder, without once looking back.

_How did he know? This is defiantly something to take in front of the order. This Shadow is a very interesting fellow. I might want to get to know him as well._

Class started normally with every one being introduced and listing one thing they like and dislike. Hermione had said books and an empty library in corresponding order. Neville said candy and forgetting things. Shadow shocked a lot of people in the class when he said werewolves and discriminate people. It struck most as odd, but for Remus it was an interesting development as it was for Tonks but she was more thinking of a new couple that she should put together.

------------------------------------------

It was just before dinner and Tonks had called her to her office. Ginny wondered what the metamophagus was up to and entered cautiously, not knowing how much Tonks had learned from the last Marauder.

"Hello Ginny. Glad you could come."

"Like wise Tonks, but why am I here?"

"Well today was the first class for seventh year DADA and so we did the introductions as always. But when we got to Mr. Shadow he said he liked werewolves and hated discrimination." She said with a giggle as she bounced up and down a little.

"Wait you're not trying to get us hooked up, are you?"

"Think of it Ginny how many people _like_ werewolves? I've read your diary so I know what you're looking for in a guy and by what I saw he fits the bills like a checklist."

"You read my diary? When? How?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley had me cleaning around HQ again and it was on the table and a wind blew it open and the sapphire blue letters that said 'Dear Diary, today I decided the things I want in a guy are…' and well I tripped and knocked it down and picked it up and just couldn't set it down again."

Ginny was shaking with both anger and laughter. Anger because of the invasion of privacy, while laughter because of Tonks's flustered look and the picture her description made. "How is it that you trip while standing still?"

Tonks huffed. "I don't know I just did ok."

"Tonks the wonder tripper, can fall with out a single step!"

"You need to cut back on the old comics and I am not the inverse of Stuper Man."

"Super Man, Tonks, Super Man.. And at least I'm not calling you a clumsy Hulket. He can leap three mile in one bound, so how far would you trip in said bound?" A cushion smacked her in the face.

After they had both calmed down they headed down to get some food.

"Oh speaking of werewolves how is Hogwarts's local metamophagus doing with her puppy?"

"If Remus heard you call him a puppy he'd bite you."

"Won't do anything."

"True."

"What won't do anything?" They both jumped and looked up to see Shadow stepping out of, well, the shadows. "Sorry 'bout that but Hermione is still in the library, Luna and Neville are off eating each other's face off, and nearly every one else in the great hall _wants to be my friend_. Hello Professor Tonks how has life treated you since I last met you? And I think you should tone down the red hair, it makes Ginny disappear next to you." He said with a smile.

_Amazing how fast he fits in. Just yesterday he was the new guy and now he is making comments that are both complementary and funny. Great now I'm agreeing with Tonks._

"So Ginny mind going for a walk with me before curfew?" He said as Tonks excused herself, something about meeting a man about a puppy. Ginny mentally snickered, then turned back to Shadow.

"I would love to." It was odd how she had only met him three nights ago at the start of term and it felt like she knew him for far longer. They walked out onto the lawns and down by the lake.

"You know Shadow, it's odd but I feel like I've known you for at least a year. Even with out that little talking to me in my mind. How did you do that anyways?"

"Don't know. I was having a dream about a bunch of wolves that live in my forest running with some unicorns and centaur when it shifted towards the castle. When I went inside the doors in the dream I saw a redheaded girl walking my way. I heard your thoughts about 'where could he be?' and so I spoke. I thought it was just a dream. Like most my other ones. As for your feelings of familiarity I don't know."

_For some reason your lying._ "Why are you lying?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you lying not knowing why I feel like I know you?"

"You don't want to know what I think." He said with a shrug.

"Try me."

"Fine. The reasoning I came up with when you said that was that you are trying to gain my trust so you can get information then take it to the Order of the Pigeon and Dumbly-Dork so they can lock me up. Now then I told you wouldn't want to know so don't say anything about that."

"Why do you call the Order of the Phoenix the Order of the Pigeon? And what's with calling the headmaster Dumbly-Dork, though it does fit after what he did to Harry."

"Well aside from giving you the image of Fawkes laying sour lemon drop eggs on the old man, it is because the members act like pigeons, following who ever does some thing, in this case it is the old man who is always the lead bird. I would say cattle but those aren't birds and it doesn't start with p. As for the old man it is because of what he does and what he did to me and others. Even now he has his spies trying o get information. Your brother for one. Snape tried penetrating my mind in potions. And probably several others still."

"What did he do to you? I mean you're an American and Dumbledore is here in England."

"I'd whether not get into that right now."

"But Shadow I want to know so I can help."

"Not now I sa- Look out!" He shoved her to the side just as a large branch smashed down where they had been standing.

"The wh-whomping willow." She stammered. _How did we get so close with out getting killed until now?_

They started to run away from the tree when Shadow looked over his shoulder to see the largest branch come straight down at them. There was no way Ginny could get out of the way, he knew that for sure. Putting on a burst of speed he rammed into her, sending her out of the way completely. But because of it he lost all momentum. Knowing he couldn't get away he pulled out his sword and made to block.

Ginny turned around just in time to see Shadow block the large branch. She heard two loud snaps when it hit. He stood there for a second, which most would say was impossible, before another branch came from the side and slammed into his hip. She screamed as he went flying to the side, right into a counter swing of another branch. Thankfully this one sent him out of reach of the willow, even though it struck his leg.

She rushed over to him as he started to stand up.

"Shadow, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He gave a pained growl, that shocked her as it was a wolf like growl. "Remind me to never try and block that evil tree. And if I still want to, bite me, drag me into the forest and leave me there till a full moon."

"You do know that you would be killed by werewolves?"

"That's the point of it all." With that he collapsed onto her with one last growl of pain.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP. And if I say I do please got to the local military armorment, get a rocket launcher then fly to England and have J.K. Rowling come here and shoot me with the rocket.

A/N: I am enjoying my reviews thank you all who send them. And because you all liked the last chapter and I got more than my usual I am posting two chapters. Hope you like them. R&R please.


	10. Drugged puppies

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 10

Ginny sat next to Shadow's bed in the hospital wing. It had been three months since they 'met' with the willow and he was still bed ridden, much to his dislike. His bones wouldn't react to the skele-grow so it they had to use the muggle way to heal him. They had to tie him down just to keep him there though. Ginny had laughed when he some how got all four professors and the nurse to tangle themselves up while trying to tie him down. She still didn't know how he did it. She thought back to the second night Shadow was here and what she had heard.

Flashback

In the far room Dumbledore was meeting with the nurse, who had finally gotten all her test results back. Thanks to being a werewolf she could hear what they said.

"So Poppy what do all of your examinations and tests say about our young American friend?"

"Well Albus, his left hip was broken, his legs were fractured in five places, and his fore arms were shattered. I am surprised he could walk while half asleep from pain with all this."

"And do you have a theory on how he managed to even survive the willow?"

"My only guess is it has to do with his blood."

"What is peculiar about it?"

"He has wolf blood."

_Wolf blood? Like werewolves? It would mean I could at least tell him I'm one._ Albus spoke her same thoughts.

"Do you mean like lypocrathy victims?"

"No, werewolves have blood similar to wolves but it is still mostly human." Ginny drooped a little at this. _There goes asking him to spend time with me on the full moon._ "This man's blood is completely wolf. I have no idea how, but his body is making it like it would human blood. I just can't understand it."

Ginny looked down at the man in question to see him awake and listening, while watching her. _Could he have heard them aswell?_

End Flashback

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by a creak near the door. She had placed the charm there so that when ever a specific person stepped near it a creak would sound. She had set it to be vary low, to the point that no human could hear it. She could but she was a werewolf. Looking from the empty bed to the male frozen mid step near the doors confirmed it.

"Shadow S Grim, get your butt back in bed!" She yelled as she stood up. It was funny that even though he was nearly a head taller then her he coward and rushed to do as said, though with a limp. Ginny thought that if he was a dog or wolf he would have his tail between his legs and be scurrying on his stomach. She stifled a laugh as she watched.

"That's a good puppy, now if I catch you out of bed again I'll have to put you out on a leash. How did you get out of these ropes anyways?" She mock scolded like he was just what she called him, a puppy.

At that moment Poppy came in and saw her.

"Ms. Weasley, how do you get in here. This is the fourth time with in the last ten hours I will have thrown you out."

"She walked in the front door the first time, the second she used her broom to come through a window, the third time she cursed her own arm so Binns would let her leave class, and this time she had Dobby bring her in." Shadow said with a drawling voice. _Shoot I forgot they gave him some mind numbing draught so he would relax and stay still. Like he did anyways._

"Sorry ma'am I had to make sure he stayed in bed. He was just trying to sneak out when I stopped him."

"He looks like he couldn't move at all, and with those breaks of his, he shouldn't be able to."

"But he did try to sneak out." She started to leave, having been found, when Shadow stood up and walked up behind her. Poppy's jaw dropped as he started to follow Ginny silently with a happy smile on his face.

"Mister Grim, get back in bed this instant." She said, finally finding her voice. Ginny turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." He said. The way he said it reminded her of a puppy again. They would follow almost anything, and if they like someone they would never let them walk away.

"Madame Pomphrey, I think you need to cut back on the mind numbing draught."

"Why should we do that?"

"Well one, it isn't keeping him in bed like you hoped it would. And two its making him think he is a puppy. I mean look at him. He likes me, so like any puppy he follows me. And I really need to get to Muggle studies, because I don't have any friends in that class."

"Fine, take him, he gets into way too much trouble here anyways. Just make sure he doesn't go hurting himself." She said in defeat.

Ginny walked out, with Shadow in tow, looking for all the world to be a puppy following its owner. When they were out of sight of the hospital wing Shadow picked up his pace and walked next to her, though still with his limp. She looked at him confused.

"Thank the deities she bought it." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Wh-what? You mean you were acting?"

"Yeah, you gave me the idea too, with the little 'That's a good puppy' thing."

"What about the draught?"

"Last one wore off an hour ago, while you slept."

"I was asleep?"

"Well yeah, most of the night. Madame Pomphry never thought to feel the empty chair next to me." He was implying that he had used a concealing charm on her. "And if we don't hurry you will be late."

He grabbed her wrist and started running though the limp was still present.

"I am so going to kill you Shadow." She growled.

"That's what I love about you." She stopped dead in her tracks. _Did he really mean it? Sure I like him but I never expected him to like me back._

Shadow stopped and walked back in front of her. Seeing that she was lost in thought he bent down and whispered in her ear. She couldn't make it out but what he did next woke her up faster then anything.

He gave her a kiss. Sure it was on the cheek but just the randomness of it was what really got her out of her stupor. She looked at him as he smiled insanely and started to walk towards the muggle studies classroom. Once she thought that she remembered that she was going to be late and rushed after him.

------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in the room of requirements with nothing but a dog blanket covering her as she waited for moon rise. Lara was really anxious to see Shade again but was worried about him as he had had a very heavy limp when he walked in. They had decided that they would talk during that time instead and when Lara had asked how he got hurt he responded that he fell from a cliff when a bear ran past him, knocking him off.

She changed like she always did now, with a numb pain. With in seconds in place of Ginny was Lara who shook the blanket off and stretched. A minute later Shade came from the shadows like he always did.

**Shade!** Ginny laughed at how the man she liked went by the same nickname that this wolf went by. **How is your limp?**

**Better, much better, thank you.**

It amused Ginny how Lara acted around the other wolf. She usually was bounding with energy and wanted to destroy everything in sight. But now that Shade was here she was more into learning. Much like how Shadow made Ginny want to have fun when she used to want to work the day away.

**Would you like to go a walk in the forest? I know you wanted to last time but I couldn't walk that well.**

He moved the stone and they walked down the halls, again side by side, and out the front door which Shade again pushed open. But once out, they both smelled a group of people heading into the forest.

------------------------------------------

Remus was on the trail of Shadow, having finally found it. Because he had been in the hospital, Remus couldn't follow his trail to his tent. The other three with him were Professors Tonks, Snape and McGonagall. Tonks was holding the leash around his neck and he had a muzzle on, just incase he smelt blood or something that over powered the wolf's bane potion.

They had no idea where he slept and he had just left ten minutes before they started after him. This guy could book it. He had sprinted right into the forest and kept going.

He lead the others down a train and then branched over to another one that the scent had moved to. All of the sudden he heard the crack of a twig. His ears shot up and he turned towards the sound.

------------------------------------------

**Sorry.** Lara said after stepping on the stick.

**That's ok. Listen if they are going where I think they are going I want you to stay here or head back to the school.**

**Why?**

**Because they will be heading that way within five minutes and I want you hidden and safe.**

_There's that caring ness he has._

Before Lara could say anything, Shade melted away into the shadows. She stared at where he had disappeared until a howl sounded up in the trees. She snapped her head towards the sound, as did Mooney.

------------------------------------------

Shadow walked out of the darkness onto the thick tree limb mid way up a trunk near the edge of the clearing that the four had reached. He let off a howl and made his wings appear.

_Let's see if they remember me after a year._

He leapt from the branch and into open air.

------------------------------------------

They snapped there heads to the sound of the howl. A second later a huge black wolf landed in front of them. Tonks froze as Mooney growled lowly.

"Wh-what is that thing doing here?"

"Tonks do you know this creature?" McGonagall asked.

"We saw it when we picked up Harry last summer. This thing killed ten death eaters that were under concealing spells with out getting hit once."

The wolf gave a loud growl and showed its wings as a warning.

"Tonks get the muzzle off the werewolf. If this thing attacks us he will be the only thing that could stop it." Said Snape.

She complied but kept a hand on Mooney to calm him.

------------------------------------------

_Lara we should help them. If that thing did what Tonks just said it did they won't make it out of here._

_Don't worry Ginny they will only get hurt if they attack him._

_What?_

_That is Shade. His scent is the same lightning struck pine tree scent. So it is him._

The wolf growled for them to leave before moving into a feral pose. Mooney growled a challenge, the wolf having taken over at the sight of another alpha, and rushed forward.

_Wrong move Mooney._ Lara thought to Ginny.

She was right for just before Mooney struck Shade reared and grabbed him with his fore paws, lifting him off the ground and pinning him back down to the side with ease. With a bark of 'stay still or else' he backed off and growled again.

_If they don't leave now he threatens to bite one of them on the arse._ Lara told Ginny mentally.

_Just because I am human does not mean I can't understand wolf when I'm like this._

It looked like pinning Mooney did the trick, though Tonks went straight to the werewolf. Mooney looked at her worriedly before they all headed back. Once they were gone the winged wolf spread its wings out at odd angles and began to sink. _Wait, sink? The deities, look Ginny, he's sinking into his wings' shadow._

It was true. The wolf that Lara kept insisting was Shade was sinking into the shadow cast by his wings, which was located right under him. As he sank lower he moved his wings so that they cast a shadow over his body. It was soon nothing but two wings sinking into their own shadow until it was gone. Lara looked around for any sign of Shade.

**I thought I told you to go back to the castle before they left.** She turned to see him walking out of the shadows while folding his wings, which disappeared when they were fully closed.

**What are you? And how did you do that?** Lara asked anxiously. Now she knew he was strong. So he defiantly fit her bills. The only problem was she was a werewolf, not a wolf.

**I am a crescent eclipse wolf. The American should know at least of my pack, who are all eclipses.**

The walked around the forest for the rest of the night, meeting several wild werewolves who were interested in Lara. Every time Shade would deter them by opening his wings. Finally Lara asked about them.

**My wings are what makes me a crescent eclipse. Normal eclipses don't have wings. As far as I know I will be the only one of my type. It is getting late. The moon will be setting soon and you need to get back to that room before you change back.**

_Oh my god. Ginny I don't think Shade is fully wolf either._

_What do you mean?_

_Well right now he is blushing. And yes wolves can blush, it just takes another wolf to see it. But he understands that you take your clothes off before you become me._

_Ok that is just scary. How could he know that? And are you sure he could be part human?_

_Well you don't really try and hide you clothes and unless he was raise from birth by humans, then he would not know the meaning of the clothe as wolves don't use them. Besides would wizards really let a wolf like Shade go with out hunting him?_

_No, no they wouldn't. They'd probably try and kill him when he escaped._

When the two consciousnesses turned their attention back onto what was going on they found themselves standing at the edge of the forest. Their main thought was how did we get here? Before they could as Shade led them up to the front doors, which were locked.

**Great. They used locking spells. Lara, I need you to trust me, ok?** She nodded, though she was curious what he was going to do. He reared up again, this time facing her. Placing his paws on her shoulders he spread his wings out again. It was like she was sinking into a sort of mist as they lowered into the ground. She expected it to be pitch black inside the shadows but to her shock they were coming out of the shadows again into the room of requirement.

**I will see you next full moon.** With that he disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Lara to change back into Ginny in privacy.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Declaimer: Don't own HP. If I say I do shoot me with a nuke and feed my radioactive remains to wolves so that they can become empowered and take over the world, ridding it of modern civilizations, but leaving the natives who still live with the land alone. Mwahahahahahahahaha!

A/N: When I talk about how he acts like a puppy, think of a real puppy. They will follow almost anything that moves, wine when they can't find the person they like the best, and get into almost every thing. Now just picture that puppy in a human body and there you go, you have a 'drugged' Shadow. Ctms. R&R please.


	11. The Moon and its kids

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 11

They waited patiently for Remus to change back after the group had returned and told the headmaster what had happened. Albus was interested but still wanted to know more about Shadow. He shook hi head sadly as they turned down his offer of lemon drops. He really needed to find a new way to sneak trusting draught into those he wanted to talk to. _It seems the lemon drop isn't that good anymore._

They had told him about being stopped by the winged wolf and Remus being on Shadow's trail but they would need Remus to give them anymore information. And thankfully the moon set about that time. After getting dressed behind a screen he looked at Albus.

"Sir I'm sorry. I let the wolf take over when it saw another alpha. I was not expecting to find any others out there."

"It is alright my boy. Lemon drop?" He held up the yellow candies to Remus. He shook his head.

"So werewolf, are you going to tell us about your perspective from last night?" Sneered Snape.

"That wolf's scent was familiar. For some reason it's nagging at me. As for the trail it seemed like it disappeared a short distance ahead of us. I can get us to that spot in human form. From there we can see what we can."

"Good. Today is Saturday and he should be where ever he sleeps. If you find him, I want you to watch what he does. If he finds you, stun him and obliviate him of the incident." Ordered Albus.

------------------------------------------

Ginny met Hermione in the great hall with Neville and Luna, who had started dating just the other day.

"Hey Ginny, you look better. What happened?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down.

"Huh?" She seemed to have been thinking to herself.

"I asked what has you in a better mood. Last year you barely ever came in here. Now you seem to have come back to life… ever since our American friend came." Ginny sensed that Hermione was meaning that it had to do with Shadow.

"No it's not like that!" She said a little to fast.

Hermione nodded with an 'ahhuh' which meant she wasn't buying it. At that moment the male in question walked into the great hall.

"Hey Gin. Where have you been Hermione? I mean you only visited me once while I was in the wing." He said as he sat down next to Ginny.

"I was busy."

"Oh." He turned back to Ginny. "I was wondering if you would like to see where I sleep. I know you've asked about it a few times seeing as how I don't sleep in the castle."

"Sure." She answered happily. _I just wish he was a werewolf, but that would still mean that he wasn't Shade. And that would just be wrong to cheat on either of them. What am I going to do. I mean I like him but even with him liking werewolves I don't know._

Breakfast was quieter than usual and people kept glancing from Malfoy to Shadow. Finally Malfoy got up and walked over as Shadow got up with Ginny. His gang followed.

"Hey Grim, we need to talk."

"What ever." Shadow just kept walking.

"You do not walk away from me!" Malfoy snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle stepped in Shadow's way. "Now then you are going to come with us if you don't want anything to happen to your ugly freak of a girlfriend." Shadow spun around and Malfoy took a step back as he looked into glowing emerald eyes with slitted retinols that turned back to normal so fast he didn't know if they had really been slitted. There was pure anger in the eyes glaring at him.

"Malfoy, you have done something I find unforgivable. So I challenge you to a duel as you British do. You pick the rules, but the one I want in there is no unforgivables. I will see you this evening after dinner." With the duel declared he walked past the two apes of human teens, and out of the great hall with Ginny in tow.

Once he was out the front doors what he had said finally sank into Ginny.

"Shadow, what did you mean by Malfoy doing something that you find unforgivable?" She asked, even though she had a good guess.

"Nothing, just don't listen to him, ok?" _Well I guess I was right. But was it because he called me ugly or because he threatened me? Or both?_

"Come on, my tent is this way." He walked into the forest and took the path that Ginny recognized as the one Tonks and the others had followed before Shade stopped them. When they past that spot it was only a few minutes more before coming to a well lit clearing with grass and a small stream off to the side. In the middle there was a tent that looked like it would fit four people. Going inside she saw a sleeping bag and a large camping backpack. As Shadow sat down he pulled on a pair of black gloves with no fingers. She looked at him more closely. He was wearing the usual black jeans, the black shirt that had a saying on itToday's said 'Get off my case before I go off on yours'., and the combat boots that he had started wearing shortly after coming. With the gloves on it looked like he would follow what the shirt said.

Of course he was already going to do that this evening.

"Shadow, do you really have to go through with this duel? I mean he didn't do anything."

"Still, I can't just back down. One he would most likely hunt me down after wards and corner me. So I am going to go through with it."

Ginny noticed there was no use fighting with him about it, like she really did anyways, so she changed the subject.

"What do you do out here when your not at the castle?"

"Check my emails, surf the internet, and read up on some of my personal books."

"What's the internet and email?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I forget that I'm in a place that isn't non magic oriented, no offence. The internet is like a planet that is in the computers and links them together. You can find games, pictures, animations, and music. As for email it's like normal mail only on the internet." He reached over to his stereo that Ginny only just now noticed and hit play. Shadow started nodding his head to the beat as '69 Tea' started playing. Ginny found she liked it, though it was her first time listening to muggle music, it fit how Shadow felt about most of the people around him. He had mentioned his taste in music but couldn't get his CD player while in the hospital wing, and she didn't know where his tent was. They talked for a while until a beep sounded from a small object near the door. Shadow pulled the CD out and put it in his CD player.

"Crud. Gin I know I was going to show you my sleeping quarters some more but some one is heading this way and I need to hide my tent. But I need us to leave."

"I understand." She thought back to last night. After they were out side he pulled out his pistol and shot his tent with a bullet shaped spell. Upon contact the tent shrank and folded itself. Shadow picked it up and pulled out his mage phone.

"Lets go some place nicer. Today's a Hogsmeade weekend right?" With her nod he set the position and took her hand then they were gone in a pulse of light.

The next instant they were on the edge of town, near the cave where Sirius and Hagrid had once hidden, though in separate years. After she got her bearings she led Shadow into town and showed him around. At one point he acted like he knew where he was going when he headed towards the Shrieking Shack. She followed curiously. When he reached the fence he looked out at the twisting structure.

"Shadow?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I heard that that building was the most haunted structure in England and wanted to look at it."

"It's not haunted. Back when Remus was in school he used it during the full moons."

"Oh." Then after a few minutes of silence he turned to her. "Hey Gin, I was wondering if you would like to come to America over Christmas Break. If you needed an excuse you could say that you want to learn more on non magical things, that is if you want to."

"I'd love to!" She said with glee. She had been wanting to ask him about the same thing for the past two minutes. Then she remembered her lypocrothy. She almost immediately felt a nagging from where Lara usually stays in her mind when there is no full moon. "Have you ever heard of eclipse wolves?"

"Yeah I have a pack of 'em living on my land. How did you know about eclipses? I mean every one who I tell asks what I'm talking about."

"I don't know I had a dream with the name in it." She lied. He bought it though. They talked for a bit before heading back towards town where he bought them drinks, she got a butterbeer, while he got a moon pool, which when she tried it, tasted like some kind of purified water with a hint of sweetened minty flavor and something else that she couldn't place but nagged at her like when she forgot something important. She set it aside and handed him his drink back.

"What's in that?"

"I honestly don't know, for some reason it doesn't have a label even though it's an American drink. But I think it is made of water filtered by moon rays and mint leaves grown on sugar."

"Interesting idea. Care to back it up?"

"I don't make 'em, I drink 'em."

She just shook her head as he bought a crate of the drink. He shrank it with a quick shot from his pistol and stuffed it in his pocket next to his tent. They walked around the town some more, running into Hermione, Luna and Neville, but when they passed the jewelry shop, Ginny couldn't hold back her wishful look at the beautiful necklace in the window. She had never had much in that area, just a ring and a simple chain. But she also got the vague thought that Shadow saw her look as well. She must be imagining things.

Finally the five headed back to the school when it was due time for dinner.

Dinner was normal, with Neville and Luna discussing things that couples do, Hermione reading from one of her super large books that she kept god knows where, and Shadow and Ginny discussing things from the eclipse wolves to muggle devices to American citizens and their differences from European muggles.

"So let me get this straight, Shadow, eclipse wolves can move through shadows over lengths of distance quickly, switch from a dark shade of grey to a lighter one at will, become invisible, understand most languages, _and_ perform wandless wizard magic?" Asked Hermione, having heard him explain it all to Ginny.

"Yeah." He said dully.

"But that's not possible for an animal to do wizard magic. They don't have a soul to produce human magic."

Shadow seemed offended by this some how. Ginny noticed he was clutching his fists so tight that the dark tanned skin turned white.

"One Hermione, just because an animal is not human does not mean it can not have a soul, I thought you would realize that after befriending a werewolf, a half giant, and who knows what. Every thing has a soul, even demons, though theirs is dark and corrupt sometimes. And they don't use human magic, they only use the spells. Their source is the moon. It is one of the strongest magical entities with in the solar system next to the sun. Why do you think werewolves change when it is full? Lypocrathy is not a curse, it is a channaler of the moon's power to humans. Americans have known this for years. You British people wouldn't listen, letting your prejudice ways block your sight. We have the means to end the supposed curse of lypocrathy but we will not do such a thing just for one group, when it will affect thousands all over the planet."

"Then tell me how you cure a werewolf."

"Destroy the moon. But that would effect to many things in a negative way. For one, any werewolf who has excepted their gift would feel empty when the wolf in them dies of a lack of nourishment. To them it would be like loosing half their body. Even a werewolf that thinks the gift a curse would feel empty when the wolf dies. But it would also kill off the eclipses, which does not just include wolves; there are demons, spirits, mammals, reptiles, birds, and even fish. That is just a small amount of the things that would suffer for one just act." Hermione looked shocked for a long while, as did Ginny, Luna and Neville. Finally Hermione found her voice.

"Wh-where is the proof?" Shadow pulled a book from his backpack. The title was 'The Moon's Magic and Its Children, by Spike Dante'.

"The man who wrote this book devoted his life to the study of the moon. He was a mage scientist and a werewolf who had accepted his gift. In his studies he discovered a way to make the body, mind, and magic of someone think the moon was no more. He tested the spell on himself, after making sure its effects would reverse in an hour. If you read the last section on werewolves, he describes the feeling of the spell. 'It is like I have lost my wife, children, parents, and even my will to live. The spell has just caused Jack, my wolfish and better half, to die and even though I know it will reverse with in fifty minutes, I can't help but feel the loss. To those who are reading this and do not have the gift of lypocrathy, you will never understand the loss of the wolf. I pity you who does not have its company, even though I myself do not have that pleasure at the moment.' He never told anyone the spell. He didn't even say it aloud, having a focus even back then. He died with it not wanting non lypocraths to use it against werewolves as a form of torture, as it would be used here. I agree with him and would gladly take on such a gift of lypocrathy if I knew a werewolf who was willing to give it to me." As he finished Hermione looked like she had been struck by ten bludgers and a stunner at the same time. Ginny herself was crying silently at the sentiment behind all of his words and the thought of loosing Lara, who was like a twin sister, but closer.

_Shadow will be very good as a mate for you Ginny. Even I am thinking of turning him, just to get at him. At times I think he is Shade._ Said Lara from her place in Ginny's mind.

_I would love to do that, but I still fear the pity people would give me. I do not mind the hate, I get it even being a normal human. And besides, now I know that you are more than just part of me, you are a gift to me from the moon. I wish I could have accepted you sooner than I did, Lara, I truly am sorry now that I waited such a long time to do so while suppressing you with my own depression._

Dinner soon ended and Shadow left the school to go change.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP, and if I really have to say it one more time, which would mean you are deaf(reading wise), I will break into a military weapons storage facility and shoot myself with any gun I can until I die and can no longer write this story.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. The lypocrathy theory is just that. Stuff I blew out of an orifice. I like it. And the next chapter will be up soon, I just hope I can get it the way I want it. Also I have realized that some thing went wrong with the previous chapters in the way of my translation of the wolf talk. I will be fixing that as soon as I can so I hope you will bare with me. R&R please.


	12. Malfoy and his enlarged MinyMe's

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 12

Malfoy stood on the platform waiting for the American to show up. He wore expensive battle robes and had his wand already out. Everyone was in the great hall where the fight was to take place, the tables replaced by a Greek arena getup. Albus sat where the ruler would have in the real thing. Ginny snorted at his ego. When Shadow walked into the room he looked extremely out of place. Instead of battle robes he wore some old, slightly fading black jeans, a black tank top with the moon on the back, his usual pair of combat boots, and his ever present belt that Ginny knew had his focuses on it. He looked around and gave a small snarl towards the headmaster.

_Egotistical old man._ He thought to himself.

"Well Grim, I thought you might not show up." Malfoy said with a sneer. Shadow just stared at him calmly. "Well seeing as you did show up here are the rules I have chosen." He was acting like he already won. "One, you can't use your focuses."

Shadow pulled the two sheathed weapons from the back of his belt and deftly tossed them to Ginny, who caught them, more out of shock then skill.

"Two, I can have as many people help me as I want." This caused several people in the non snake house to shout of unfairness. Shadow looked bored.

"And three, the only way you loose is when you can no longer get up off the ground." He had a smug sneer on his face.

Shadow nodded his acceptance, while Albus looked curious as to what Malfoy had done to anger this young man to this point. He thought back to what the order members who had followed Shadow had said.

_They found no sign of living quarters and yet he has a different shirt almost every day. They are still a little disturbing. 'Vampires suck… But what is the question.' And from what Ronald said his personal spies that sat near Shadow at dinner said he was wizened in knowledge and outlook. Do Americans really know that much more than us?_

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present. It was Minerva. He needed to start the match. When he looked at the field he saw twenty Slytherins facing the American exchange student. These odds looked bad for Mr. Grim.

"May the duel begin!" He shouted.

------------------------------------------

Spells fired rapidly towards Shadow. He gave a quick smirk before running to the side. He leapt over a few curses with ease and even managed to do a spinning flip away from a nasty reducto. He danced away from some stunners and rolled under a petrifying jynx.

Ginny held her breath for most of the first ten minutes that Shadow dodged during. All of the sudden he ran straight at his opponents, startling them. This was not how wizards dueled. Being closer meant less time to dodge. But none of the spells seemed fast enough. He leapt forward into the air and kneed Goyle in the jaw, spun backwards while still in the air, and sent a double kick into the gorilla's throat when they came to that angel again. Goyle fell back gasping for breath and sounding like a walrus with azma, throwing his wand in the air. Shadow caught it and started running again, backing away from the group as he did so. Ginny's lypocrathy enhanced eyes caught sight of his index and middle finger making some kind of rune in the air near the wand he held in his hand. She guessed Remus saw it too, as he was also a werewolf, and Dumbledore, with his experience, would too.

All of the sudden Shadow stopped for a second and put his hand over the rune, the fingers still the same but the hand was turned sideways and was parallel to the rune. He turned it so the fingers pointed along the wand and a flash emanated from the rune. To everyone's shock in his hand was now a pole axe. But soon the fight resumed when Malfoy shot a curse off.

Shadow began to spin the weapon in his hands quickly and soon it was a blur. Every spell that hit it ricocheted off. Even a reducto was sent off at another angel. Suddenly he stopped the axe horizontally on the spot. A gleam in his eyes was all the warning his enemies got besides that. The next instant he swung the axe blade, firing off spells from the spike on top. This greatly shocked most of them, sending them to the ground from various jinxes curses and spells. There were still ten of them left though.

He rushed forward, making a quick rune that made the axe blade disappear, and smacked the pole across a guy's face, sending him to the ground. Shadow threw the pole at another who was running to get around him. The pole went in between the girls legs, tripping her, and there was a crack as she broke her ankle. It seemed Malfoy finally realized he was loosing and resorted to the only thing he knew aside from 'call Daddy', agitation.

"Stop fighting like a muggle Grim! Petrifacus!(?Spelling?) What would your girl friend think? Reducto! That whore of an ugly hag might ditch you for it! She might be desperate to get a better guy!" He sent an exploding hex. "I think I would take her myself if not for the fact that she probably sleeps with a different muggle each night during the summer! Reducto! Maybe I should end her for you!"

Shadow froze. Malfoy, finally seeing his chance shouted 'REDUCTO MAXIMUS!'. The curse zoomed towards Shadow but still he did not move. It slammed into his chest with a boom and sent him flying back and into the air. Many heard the snap of bone when he hit the barrier about ten meters in the air and then fall to the ground with another sickening crunch. Several girls screamed.

But to their shock, Shadow stood up. His tank top, having been ripped to shreds in the front when the reducto struck, fell off all together. Even more girls gasped. Some were from his well toned body, but most were from the two scars on his back. They were parrellel to his spine and were slash like with smaller slashed scars jutting out from the main scar.

Ginny gasped. What Ginny saw shocked her more then the scars. On his back there were three tattoos. All of them were on his spine. The top one was in between his shoulder blades and was an eclipsed moon. Below that was a black and silver Peruvian Vipertooth and below that, just above the dragon was what looked like a rune with a large black wolf standing in front of it. But the one on his chest drew her attention the most. It was a black phoenix with gold and silver tipped tail and wing feathers, identical to the one she saw on Harry's the day before he disappeared.

When Shadow raised his head so he was looking at his opponents. They all froze. His eyes glowed with a deadly light and his retinols were vertical slits. A frightening growl emanated from him and reverberated around the room. Draco Malfoy pissed his pants as he started wishing for his mommy.

Shadow had an aura of pure rage around him. But it was not a rage of blinding, noted Albus and several other teachers, it was a rage of tranquility. Albus was impressed, as very few could acquire such a state.

With another growl Shadow shot forward, state at the Slytherins. They finally started shooting off hexes again, adding things like the cutting curse, out of fear. Shadow dodged effortlessly and even made a shield with a quick rune. But he barely slowed though, ramming into the closest person, sending them back. With in two minutes he had incapacitated all but two of his opponents.

Malfoy was paler than anyone had ever seen him and he looked scared. He and his cohort fired relentlessly, adding things that had questionable legality. Shadow was circling quickly and it reminded Ginny of wolves when they cornered an animal. They would run around it, scaring and disorienting it, before delivering a quick blow.

With out any warning, just as Ginny expected, Shadow rushed inward and kneed the second Slytherin in the face, flipping over him. He landed just behind the teen before he fell, turning and punched him in the back, followed by a swinging kick to the hip. The guy fell instantly after that.

Shadow jumped back as Malfoy sent a flaming hex at him. Again he ran in a circle around his prey.

"What are you?" Shouted Malfoy. "Face me like a wizard you freak!"

Shadow didn't say a word. His face was filled with feralness. It even unnerved Dumbledore with the fact that a human could look so, so animalistic. It was as if he was a wolf or something. But animegi don't get like this and no werewolf got like this while human, regardless of anger.

The American rushed in again, this time he let out a growl as a warning. Malfoy raised his wand.

"Painulu-Aaaahhhh!" Before he could finish the curse Shadow was upon him, past the wand, and grabbed his wrist. His knee shot up and connected with his elbow, causing a snap and Malfoy to scream. The whole school gasped. Shadow punched him in the gut once while still holding his wrist before dropping him to the ground. He turned and started walking towards the doors.

Suddenly Malfoy pulled a second wand from a hidden location with his left arm.

"Painuluncate Viperase Venomaten!" He bellowed and a huge snake the color of the crutacus curse with crimson eyes shot out strait at the back of Shadow's neck.

Ginny screamed as the snake bit into his flesh. He howled in pain and grabbed the serpent, ripping it from his neck. He grabbed its head as it tried to strike at his face, and twisted it right off. Throwing it to the ground he rushed at the blond again.

"Painuluncate Viperase Venomaten Maximus!" Malfoy shouted again. This time two snakes shoot out.

Shadow jumped two meters off the ground, dodging the curse produced snakes. He landed in front of his aggressive prey and his right hand shot out, grabbing Malfoy's throat. He squeezed tightly as he lifted him off of the ground. Draco looked down into Shadow's eyes and he struggled to breath. What he saw in those glowing emerald eyes with slitted retinols would haunt his dreams for life. Draco Malfoy saw pure rage and animalistic bloodlust, and he now knew true fear, a fear that not even the Dark Lord could create with his attacks.

"The fight is over Grim! Release him!" Shouted Albus. Shadow did nothing but hold Malfoy in the air by his neck.

Ginny saw this and shouted out.

"Shadow Stop!"

Malfoy fell to the ground, gasping for breath and cradling his broke arm. Shadow stepped back and closed his eyes, breathing deep calming breathes. When he opened his eyes again they were no longer glowing and the retinols were circles again. He stood there for a while before he howled in pain again as the wound on the back of his neck glowed angrily. He fell to the ground as it pulsed again, clutching it.

The teacher were making there way down from the raised observation area as fast as they could but Ginny beat them by jumping down from the arena stands, rushing over to Shadow who was growling in pain again. She cradled his head in her lap as he went unconscious, her tears falling onto his face, completely ignoring the professors as the helped the Slytherins and the students stares at her. They were shocked that she had jumped, as the stands were one story above the arena floor.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Tonks, Remus, Madame Pomphry and Dumbledore standing there.

"Ginny, Shadow needs to be looked at and we can't do that with you clutching him." Said Tonks. Ginny blushed and loosened her grip. Madam Pomphry then conjured a stretcher underneath him and cast a locomotive charm on it as it rose from the ground.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley but I can't have you in the hospital wing. Tonks, Lupin, can you two make sure she stays here?" With that she led all the stretchers out of the room, which returned to normal, leaving every one that had been in the stands, standing near the walls around the four tables. They were all talking loudly about the fight. Hermione, Luna and Neville walked over.

"Ginny how did you not get hurt when you jumped from the stands? They were a good three meters up." Asked Hermione.

_Shoot I was so worried about Shadow I forgot to be cautious._

"I guess I used some accidental magic to keep me safe."

Hermione bought it. As did the other, except Tonks, but she knew the real reason she came out of the jump unhurt.

"Yeah, I know I would do almost anything to keep my Mooney safe, of course if he bit me I would have less trouble doing so." Tonks said.

"No way am I biting you. I have said it before, I am not putting this curse on anyone." He replied back.

"Shadow doesn't think it's a curse." Stated Hermione. "He said it was a gift. Oh yeah I forgot to give him his book back." She pulled it out and handed it to Remus.

"He says it is a channeler of the moon's power for humans. The book if you look talks about it, including a way the Americans have found to end lypocrathy, but won't do it." She continued.

"Why not? I mean if you could end the suffering of so many, why would you not do it?" Remus asked.

"Because it would effect to many people, mainly the animals. The way they found to end lypocrathy is to destroy the moon. That would effect to many things in a bad way, including the werewolves." Ginny stated.

Remus glanced through the book until he came to the lypocrathy section. He read it over and then handed it to Tonks who wanted to see it. He was shocked at what he had read. They described it in such a way that anyone could understand. Realization dawned on him as he thought of what it had said.

"Hang on, you mean that if a werewolf excepts its wolf half, they will have more control with out wolf's bane draught?" Tonks nodded when she finished reading that chapter. She handed it to Ginny then went over and hugged Remus.

"It's ok Remus, how should you know that Mooney was only violent because he was being outcasted?"

"But he was always visious, every time I changed, until the Marauders found out… Dear god your right. When he was around them he was calmer, and it was only his hunting instincts that made him attracted to humans." Tonks nodded coming to the same conclusion. Ginny looked through the book while they were talking. The first page caught her eye.

"Hey listen to this. 'Not many know this but there are strong sources of magic all around us. These sources are the sun, moon, stars, elements, and planet. Each has its own children and gifts. The planet has the most, including humans and most nomag, or non magical, animals. Its gift to its children is mainly in the area of healing and normal magic as well as connections with nature, whether it be with plants or animals. The elements hold some of the most magi, or magical, animals and a very small amount of humans as their children and their main area is in control of their respected 'parent element', meaning a child of fire can control fire. The stars' children are of the least and usually aren't consisted to one group, but gives their gift of sight and/or knowledge to random beings, when it is a human they are either called seers or bookworms, depending on which of the two groups the fall under." At that she look at Hermione, who always had a thirst for knowledge.

She continued. "The moon has the most misunderstood children, as they include werewolves, wolves, tigers, and many other kinds of creatures that are feared. Its gift mainly grants balance, stealth, insight, and serenity, as well as being naturally adapt in runes, ollcumasy, legimasy, and areas similar, along with defense/offence magic." She paused as she thought about how well Shadow used the runes he did as well as how Harry did at DADA spells.

Again she went back to reading aloud. "The sun has few children for some reason, but is the strongest among the five sources. Its children are like those of the stars, being random among all creatures, but its gifts are of a wide variety. Those gifts include metamorphagi, animegi, and mage sight." She looked at Tonks. There have been several cases where the sources share children, such as a werewolf who is an elemental or a metamorphagi. Unfortunately in this book you will only learn of the moon and her children, as I am not adapt in the other sources, though my friends have each written a book on their respected 'parent', going into more detail in those areas…'. This is really interesting." She said as she stopped reading.

"So Remus is a son of the moon, I am a daughter of the sun, Hermione is a daughter of the stars, as is Luna I think, and Neville is of the planet?" Tonks asked.

"I guess so. I think Shadow is also of the moon, as was Harry, as they were good in fighting. I think I am going to read this while he is asleep." She makes to go to the hospital wing.

"Ginny didn't Pomphry tell Tonks and Remus to keep you away from there?" Noted Neville.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ginny but we can't let you go." Said Remus.

"Fine, try and stop me." She bolted from the great hall faster than Remus had expected and he had a hard time catching up. He guessed it was the adrenaline and magic that had helped her get to Shadow after the fight that was making her so fast. Just before he grabbed her though, she stepped to the side and stopped, letting him shoot right past her and into the dead end.

"An old wolf should know how to stop fast." She tutted and ran the correct way to the hospital wing, slipping in just in time to here the current conversation.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP or anything else you recognized from the books.

A/N: You know how the coliseum looks? If so that is the set up in the great hall, but the room is enlarged to allow it. The lowest part of the stands, which start at the wall are a story up off the ground, and the observation area where Albus sits is three stories up. The curse Malfoy used I made up and yeah I know it is a little corny thing to say. R&R please and I hope you liked the fight.


	13. Excorsising a Shadow

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 13

"..do you mean by 'He had glowing eyes' Mr. Malfoy?" Was what Ginny heard as soon as she snuck into the hospital wing. It was Dumbledore.

"Just that sir. His eyes were glowing and his retinols were slitted. I swear they were." He said from his bed. There was a cast on his arm.

"Thank you, that will be enough for now. Please take the sleeping potion so that you may sleep through the skelegrow." As Malfoy took the potion she spotted Shadow on the far side of the room. She hid herself until the professors left.

"Well he was telling the truth, so that brings the matter of what is possessing this boy. Poppy are you having any problems?" Dumbledore asked at the nurse's tired looks.

"No it is just that it was harder to get the venom out of his blood. I still can't figure out why he has wolf blood in his body. That and the scars on his back aren't healing at all. I can't figure that out either."

"Perhaps it is not the fact that he is possessed that gives him his unnatural eyes, but that Mr. Grim is not human?" Asked Snape.

"Impossible. No creature can use human magic, and he has been all year." Retorted McGonagall.

"Nun the less he need to be awake for us to exercise the demon in him. Poppy how long should he be out?" Albus inquired.

"With strength of that curse he'll be out for more than a month, if not two. I mean that curse could have killed him, if not for the fact that he ripped it out so fast."

"So what you are saying is that his immune system is weak against that curse?" Flitwick(?Spelling?) inquired.

"Not likely. That curse was meant to kill any normal wizard in a most painful death, by what my tests on the venom say. Most would die with in an hour even if they did pull it out as fast as he did." She replied.

_Again with that thought that he is not human. If he isn't human than what is he?_

_The love of your life maybe?_

_Lara don't joke around like that._

_I'm not._

_Than it is the room of ducks and fish for you._

_You do and I will bite myself, real hard before we change back. Or maybe rip your clothes to shreads?_

_Lara don't you dare._

But before Lara could reply Dumbledore spoke up.

"Serverus I think we should break into his mind. Poppy, if you may make sure he is asleep and give him three mind numbing draughts. We need to find out everything we can about this man and when he is distracted by pain will be the best time. Ginny was fuming. The old man was still up to his dirty ways of getting information. Pomphrey did as she was told and stood back as Dumbledore and Snape stepped forward.

"Ligemins!(?Spelling?)" They both shouted at the same time.

Inside Shadow's mind they find themselves standing side by side in a forest. They saw Shadow walk into the clearing and stop, as if listening, though they heard no sounds at first. Then they heard it. The stomp of a troll and it was coming their way. A Greater Troll walked into the clearing with its sword dragging its sword until it saw Shadow. It charged, roaring out and slashing down. It attacked again, this time a rock breaking the memory Shadow's leg. As the troll raised its sword a third time a large ebony wolf appeared and lunged at the trolls throat. The scene froze.

Albus seemed curious, while Snape was looking around slightly scared, though he would never admit it.

"Serverus, what is the matter my boy?"

"This is like what happened last time before, before, before they appeared." He pointed a shaking wand at the pack of wolves that appeared around them. Albus pulled his own wand out and prepared for the attack. "What is this, some kind of mental defense?"

"No, the mind numbing draughts should be keeping any at bay."

The wolves pounced before they could say anything more. Snape retreated from the young man's mind when there was a wolf on each arm and another at his throat, falling to the ground with a shout that startled most of the other professors.

Dumbledore was surrounded by wolves, and they seemed to just keep getting up every time he stunned one. The area darkened and the wolves all grew to twice their size. They gave a blood chilling howl before attacking, biting and scratching away at the old man.

In the real world they all watched worriedly as small cuts and rips appeared on him. Finally he was thrown out of Shadow's mind by the pack, as did his body go flying back. He skittered on his back for a short distance before stopping. The teachers rushed over to him.

"Albus what happened?" Asked McGonagall.

"We were attacked by a pack of wolves when a memory we were watching froze. What was that Albus? You said any mental defenses would be down with that much mind numbing draught." Replied Snape.

"I do not know, Serervus, but my only guess is that what ever possesses the boy is strong. We will need to perform the exorcism as soon as he wakes."

_Not if I can help it._ Thought Ginny. After all, exorcism involved looking through every memory and placed some control over the one excersised. They would need permishan first, that much she did know.She snuck out again and rushed down to the entrance hall and out the doors. She ran as fast as she could into the forest and to the clearing where Shadow kept his tent. She went in and found his mage phone. Opening it she found the menu and looked for what Shadow had told her was the number to the local government in the US. She was thankful he had shown her how to use his phone. Hitting enter the phone began to dial the number. The when the pick up sound beeped the screen showed a female secretary sitting at her desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am a friend of Shadow S Grim."

"Yes he is the exchange student that went to England. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Can you patch me through to the person in charge of the exchange program, I need to talk to tme."

"One minute, please." The screen paused for a second before changing to a man sitting at a larger desk.

"May I help you Ms…"

"Ginny Weasley, sir. And yes. You see…" She explained Shadows predicament to the man, who turned out to be named Jason Freegon. When she finished he told her to turn the phone away from her and with a pulse of light he was standing there with a file in hand.

"Can you show me where he is?" Freegon asked.

"Yes, but I think I can get us there with Shadow's mage phone." She thought back to when he showed her how he did it. She only had a little trouble with getting the altitude set, which put them a foot in the air right out side the hospital doors.

"You did pretty good for a first timer." He then walked into the room, to see Dumbledore and Pomphrey talking silently on the far side. Ginny snuck in as well but stayed hidden. "Excuse me, I believe that you have a Mr. Shadow S Grim in this informary."

"May I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am Mr. Freegon, and am in charge of the exchange student program. We apologize for not getting you a notice. Now then to the reason I am here. From what I understand, you have found several things that concern you about Mr. Grim. Am I correct?"

"Yes, he has several medical things that concern us. He-" Pomphrey started.

"Has wolf blood, two large vertical scars on either side of his spine, and he has already been treated for his psychological trauma, which happened when for personal reasons. So there is no need to perform an exorcism on him, and that would be done by one of our own doctors if the need arises."

"But the boy needs to be exercised to remove the evil that caused him to brutally attack and nearly kill a student in a dual."

Ginny finally stepped forward from her hiding place.

"Excuse me headmaster, but the rules they set up only said no unforgivables, nothing about choking. And from what I could tell he was acting so after Malfoy taunted him about raping and killing me." Pomphrey looked a shocked and disgusted while Dumbledore stayed silent. Freegon spoke up.

"Aw, that would do it." When he saw their questioning gazes he explained a small amount to them. "You see a few months ago he was caught by a gang and forced to watch them rape and kill ten women. As I said before he has already been treated for it and is only a danger when provoked about it. Also please do not bring it up, as it will cause him to snap just as well."

"Than why did you send him over here?" Demanded Pomphrey.

"For one, he was already cured. Two, he passed his last year with top marks, and three, no one else was willing to go." He replied. "Now then, if I am done here I will be taking my leave. And I would suggest leave Ms. Weasley here alone with him, as it is always best to have a familiar face after a traumatizing occurrence." He gave Ginny a wink that made her blush before he pulled out a mage phone of his own and disappeared with a pulse of light.

Ginny turned to the adults as they turned to her. She could just see the desperation Dumbledore had to learn about Shadow.

"Ms. Weasley, I need to speak with you in my office before you can stay with Mr. Grim."

"No thank you headmaster, I am content with making sure he sleeps well." _Poor Shadow, being forced to watch as ten women are raped and killed._

"Ms. Weasley, I think that he can stay asleep long enough for you to come to my office and get back."

"Actually Dumbly-dork, she doesn't even have time to breathe right now, as I am already awake." Shadow sat up and rubbed his neck a little.

"Mr. Grim, how long have you been awake?" Demanded the nurse a little in shock.

"Since Freegon came in. Now I do believe I will follow my councilor's advice and would like to start my coping, now get out before you hinder my healing." With this Pomphrey shoved Dumbledore out of the room and went straight to her office. At her door she turned around.

"All I can say Mr. Grim is that you coping sessions better not include anything beyond a hug, so if I come in and you have her with her clothes off you will need the morgue to come pick you up." With that she closed the door, leaving a crimson Ginny and a reddened Shadow.

"I can't believe she would think me a gigolo, let alone hormone driven." That seemed to get Ginny out of her state of embarrassed shock, who laughed a little.

"So, you want to talk about that?"

"No I got over it already. But yeah a gang captured me, made me watch them have _fun_, and kill the women. Why they did it is beyond me and let's just say I responded similarly to how I did to the blond gigolo of the dungeons."

"You poor thing." She brought him into a big hug.

"I don't know if you realize this but you are acting like your mom." Ginny let go of him, though she did sit down on the bed. "And thanks for stopping me." She nodded.

"Oh and I was wondering if you would like to come to America for Christmas break with me." She thought for a minute before deciding to go.

"I think it would be wonderful to go with you." She said delicately. He smiled down at her.

_This will be a very good Christmas this year. That is for sure._ Thought Shadow as the continued to talk, deciding to keep her going to America a secret until afterwards.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Declaimer: Don't own HP. So get it in your heads. I know only Rowling owns it, her and who ever had her sign the contract to let them publish the things.

A/N: I know that this chapter was a little cheap but hey, I don't really care. Hope you all liked it.And thanks for all of the reviews so far.R&R please.


	14. First days of Christmas with a Shadow

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 14

The days passed slowly and finally the day for every one to go home for the holidays came. Ginny wrote a note to her parents that said where she was, but she told the owl to wait a day or two before delivering it. She met Shadow in the forest where he kept his tent, saying that she was going to see Shadow, when Hermione asked where she was going.

"Ready?" He said while hitting keys on his mage phone.

"How are we going?" Sure she could tell how but it was always fun to ask.

"What do you think Gin? We are beaming of course." He held his hand out to her and hit the final key and with a pulse of light they were gone.

When Ginny opened her eyes again, as she had closed them do to the bright light, she saw they were standing on a rock outcrop on a hill side over looking a small pond. She could see the sun setting behind the trees.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you so much for bringing me Shadow." She gave him a hug and pulled back.

"Glad you like it Gin." Ginny looked around for a while before sitting down on the rock, her legs hanging over the edge.

"So where is your house?" She asked after about an hour of talking and watching the dear come and go.

"Under you legs." At her confused look he walked to where the rod joined the hill and then went down along the side until he came to the area where it was tall enough for him to walk under. She moved so she was laying with her head hanging over the rock ledge as he disappeared beneath it.

She saw him standing next to a cave entrance, even in the dim light of the stars and moon.

"So you coming down?" She got up and walked down, as it was a fifteen foot drop from where she was. When she made it to where he was he led her inside and she had trouble seeing, even with her lypoctarthy enhanced eyesight. After about ten feet to the left of where they entered they stopped.

"Shadow, don't tell me you live in a cave."

"Actually I do." He reached over to the wall he had turned to face and she heard the click of a door opening. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her forward and afterwards he shut what she was sure was a door. There was a flick like sound and lights came to life from the ceiling.

Her jaw dropped. She was looking at the entrance hall to a modernized home with nice tile and what looked to be some kind of silvery metal on the walls. There was a step up that kept any dirt or water from continuing onward. To her left there was a fold down bench built into the wall and on the right was a closet for things like coats and umbrellas. They walked into the next room and she found herself looking at a very cozy, yet again modern, living room. There was a flat screen TV she recognized from muggle studies. In the corner there was a computer desk with a metallic black computer. The chair in front of it looked like some kind of egg cut open at an odd angle, leaving a cushioned seat and back rest as well as two arm rests that folded out from the lower shell. It was propped up on six poles that angled inward and crossed before leading out and down to a platform with wheels on the bottom. It looked comfortable.

There was another chair similar to the one in front of the computer next to a nice couch but it didn't have wheels and had a head rest. There was an intricate blend of live plants, fogged and tinted glass, and metallic art hanging off the ceiling and walls, catching the light and sending it elsewhere and giving beautiful patterns of color on the walls, floor, and ceiling. She also saw some cabinets as well, designed into the walls themselves.

"This is amazing."

"You should see the other rooms." He led her down the hall and opened a door. Inside she saw a bath room with a urinal right in front of her, a toilet inside two walls with fogged glass for a door next to that, and a sink next to the door. Past the sink and toilet she saw a shower with fogged glass walls and a large jacuzzi bath tub on a raised plat form. All of them were obsidian black, while the floor was a plain black with golden specks in the tiles. The walls were like wise but with forest green mortar and no golden specks. The counter on the sink was a dark crimson and the cupboard blow had an even dark shade of crimson on them.

He than showed her to another room which turned out to be the kitchen. It was mostly stainless steel but was still beautiful, as the counter on the edging and on the island in the middle was white with golden speck and the small chandelier above the island with its multi colored glass shards, repeating the effect that was in the living room. The next room was the dinning room and was decorated in beautiful pine wood. Again there was the chandelier with the different colors, but larger, and pains of glass on the walls in a similar fashion as in the first room. A small tree of one kind or another was in each corner.

"I think I am going to feint if your house gets any better."

"Good thing there is only one more room then."

He showed her a room of gold, crimson, silver, green, and black, all mixed just right to make the queen sized bed on its platform fit in beautifully with the dresser and larger egg shaped chair. She looked around and spotted a window. It looked like she was looking out from atop the rock again.

"How?"

"A charm similar to the one on the great hall."

"Wow. You room is so great. I mean I wish I could sleep in here."

"Ok well I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch." She looked at him shocked.

"I can't take your room."

"You're not. Mine is across the hall." He assured her.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. This is the room you're sleeping in."

"But this looks to good to be a guest room!"

"And who said guest rooms had to be plain?"

"……"

"Thought so." He turned to walk out. "I'm going to get us some drinks. What would you like? I got water, soda, butterbeer, milk, chocolate milk, juice, etc. etc."

"I'll have the chocolate milk if you don't mind. And thanks for the room."

"No problem." With that he left towards the kitchen.

After a minute she walked out and ended up bumping into him. The drinks spilled back on him and she gave a quick swear.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." He just nodded and pulled the shirt off and threw it in the door across the hall. She got a look at his tattoos again. "Where did you get that phoenix tattoo? I mean Harry had one like it before he disappeared."

"When I saw Harry he had it so I got it too. Simple as that. I think it's cool so why shouldn't I get it?"

"When did you last see him and where was he going?"

"I last saw him shortly after he came here. As to where he went after leaving I have no clue as he never really said. All he did say before leaving was 'I need a new life. One with out stalking snake faced freaks or manipulative wrinkled men who liked sour candy. I will get a new name and start new. Heck if I am lucky Snake face will screw up on one of his rituals and kill himself'. After that I haven't seen him."

To be honest that was true, as that was the last thing Harry said before he signed the name changing forms and disappeared forever, becoming Shadow. So Shadow never told Ginny any lies as HE hadn't seen Harry, as Harry was no more and was him.

"Oh… Well where did you get the scars anyways?" She asked as they headed for the living room.

"A construction site's skappulding(?spelling?) fell on me while I was walking by it. The poles rammed into my back and that is what caused the scars."

By now they both sat down and Shadow pulled out a few DVDs that he thought Ginny might like.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP.

A/N: R&R please. I hope you still like this.


	15. Christmas day at Shadow's

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 15

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling exhilarated. She looked out the window for a while trying to remember where she was.

"Don't tell me you forgot already." She jumped and turned to see Shadow standing with his back to her. She mentally slapped herself for being so dumb as to forget being in Shadow's home. "If you want breakfast I suggest you get up and get dress." He said before heading towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later she walked into the room and found him standing at the stove making home style pancakes like it was nothing. The sent of butter and syrup along with milk and pancake batter made the room smell welcoming.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well how else am I to eat? I don't like fast food or TV dinners so I cook my own food."

"Oh."

With in minutes there was a stack in front of her at the table with butter and syrup on it.

"Did you know pancakes are my favorite food?" Ginny asked.

"I think you might have said it once or twice." She smiled at him and started eating.

--------------------------

The days passed and the two of them talked, watched movies, went to town, walked through the forest, played what Shadow called video games, and anything else that they could come up with.

And finally Christmas came.

Ginny woke up early and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of milk. To her surprise Shadow was already up and making pancakes again.

"Do you ever sleep?" She asked.

"No I sit in bed and shoot myself with holy bullets and drown myself in holy water." He said with a laugh.

"Let me guess, you also drive steaks into your chest and crucify yourself too." She like how he could joke like this.

"Only on the full moon and when I am dancing a ballet with a troll and a banshee." He said with an even bigger laugh.

She just had to laugh at this. After a few minutes they stopped and Shadow pulled out a present.

"Merry Christmas." He handed it to her.

She opened the box and found a gold choker. In front there were two rubies on either side of a diamond and a charm shaped like a nine tailed fox. The fox itself was made of a red gold metal and it had amethysts for eyes. It was all well detailed, even though the charm was only an inch in size. She noticed the choker itself had a design of foxes running. From the rubies the pattern went seven tails, three tails, one tail, with nine tails at the mid point, before it started the pattern again. The clasp was shaped like a fox curled up with its tail around it.

She looked back at Shadow. She was speechless.

"Well?"

She leaped on him, giving him a hard hug. When she pulled back she blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"No problem. The rest of them are in the living room." She looked at him a little confused. He explained. "The presents from your friends and family. What did you think I would make you wait till we got back to let you get them? But for now we should eat."

"Well I figured that would be easier. But I am hungry." They sat down at the table and ate, listening to music that Shadow had playing. When they finished they went into the living room and Shadow handed her a pile of presents.

She got a book from Hermione, the usual Weasley gifts, a flower from Neville, a book on werewolves from Tonks, chocolate from Remus, pranks from the twins, a letter from Ron(Mrs. Weasley made him), an issue of witch weekly from Luna, and a robot dog that ran off magic from Shadow. With the presents from her parents there was a letter asking her why she didn't tell them sooner. But aside from that she liked all her presents, the dog from Shadow earned him another hug, as he seemed to know about her like for animals, and this way she wouldn't have to feed it.

The rest of the day they played in the snow out side and then came inside to watch movies. By night fall Ginny felt like the most content girl on earth. And with that thought in mind she drifted to sleep.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Declaimer: Don't own HP.

A/N: I know it's shorter than my normal chaps but I don't do well at the whole Christmas break thing. One I myself do very little, two its to cold to do things like swim or things that would add to the things to do during the day, and three I just don't really want to go into detail on their whole break so I skipped the first week or so. Also, I have been working on several different stories, as to keep myself from god moding Harry/Shadow. But I was wondering if I should start posting those stories as well. I also don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, as I am a little dry right now and need to find inlets for ideas for this story. I hope I do not disappoint anyone. R&R please.


	16. A Shadow of Christmas

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 16

It was the first day back and Ginny already didn't like it. Mostly because she knew there were howlers, just waiting for her to get them. When she walked into the Great Hall, she was instantly bombarded by Hermione, Tonks, and Remus.

"Where were you?" They all shouted.

"She was with me." Shadow said from behind her.

They looked at him like he was a ghost.

"Where did you come from? I mean you weren't there a second ago." Hermione said.

"Yes I was." He replied. "Now I do believe that the feast is about to start. Shall we?" They all reluctantly follow Shadow and Ginny to their table and sat down.

"Welcome every one and I wish that you had a happy Christmas and New Year. After dinner you will have an hour before the ball starts. So bottoms up." With that the food appeared and every started eating.

"Hey Ginny where did you get the choker?" Tonks asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shadow got it for me."

"It's really nice. Are those foxes on it?"

"Yes." Ginny reached up and caressed the sitting nine tails.

"This is what Remus got me." She held out her hand to show a ring that had a moon like diamond with two wolves running towards it. "He proposed!" Tonks said with a squeal.

Shadow turned to Remus. The werewolf was a little paler.

"I take it you like squealing women as much as me eh?"

"You could say that. I'm still worried about biting her though."

"And if you do it just means that the threat is over and you will have a metamorphagus werewolf for a wife instead of just a metamorphagus. And if you don't start seeing your wolf half as a gift, you might as well bite her now, cuz if she sees it as a gift then she will teach you to see lypocrathry for what it really is."

"But I couldn't put her through that pain. And what if he goes farther then just one bite after he smells blood?"

"It only hurts because you are reluctant to change. As for going to far, if you have your mind set on your feelings for her, the worst you would do as a wolf is have sex with her. I mean once the wolf recognizes her as your mate he might want to stake a claim on her from other werewolves, in the sense that you most likely haven't."

"Explain to me why you, a seventeen year old still in school and just a plain human, knows how my wolf side would react to Tonks if she was to be around when I transformed?"

"Well one, a lypocath's wolf side is just them with wolf like instincts. So it would take your affections, and, lets just this for the sake of the example, lustful thoughts, and put them through its instinct processor, which would most likely come out as a horny wolf that is having even more lustful and dirty masculine thoughts than what you have right now, and thus hormones kick in as well and well you get the idea."

"That still doesn't tell me why a kid your age would know this and am giving a man over twice your age advise like this."

"Well for one, you seem to need it. And two, when you live around a pack of wolves, read books by people who have made studies of that kind of thing, and see documentaries that people have done on both humans, animals, and the things in between, you know stuff like that. Now if you don't want Tonks to loose her virginity to the wolf, if she hasn't already that is," Shadow gave Remus pointed look as Remus blushed like mad. "Then your best bet is to either take it your self or except the wolf as what he is, you. Either way the wolf will realize what she is and that she is either marked already or is going to be marked soon."

He ended there and turned to eat, which in turn let him see Tonks, Ginny and Hermione, who were all on the other side of the table, blushing like mad to a point of passing Remus.

"What?"

"Shadow, don't tell me that you own _those_ kinds of books." Tonks said.

"No I don't own dirty books and I don't plan too. I just find it interesting what humans think of things that aren't humans. I had to laugh when I saw the documentary on eclipse wolves. A fourth of what they had in there was off. I mean just because it was done by a Brit doesn't mean others won't notice the racism. I mean I know for a fact that they would only kill a human if they are either starving or cornered and even then it would most likely be a mage that is doing so other wise they would just shift out of there and that is what they really do when cornered. Now if some one is aiming like a gun at them or something they will usually harm the guy but not kill him. I had to rip a guys hand off so that he would leave the pack that lives in my woods alone."

Ginny thought back to when she met his wolves.

()()()Flashback()()()

It was three days before Christmas and Shadow and Ginny were up on top of the rock that over looked the pond. Shadow had explained that he keeps it warmed during the winter so the wolves don't have a problem with finding water.

"Where are the wolves any ways? I thought you said you had some here."

"They are just don't take to strangers that much. They usually will show themselves to some one that is with me for about as long as you have."

As if on a command or signal she saw several wolves come out of the woods. Several more just appeared out of no where.

"I forgot that they could do that." Ginny said in surprise.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP

A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated as often as I did before, but I am having writers block on this story at the moment. Still hope you like this chapter and I really hope I get over this writers block on this story. Flashback continues into next chapter. Sorry. R&R please.


	17. You Ripped A Man's Hand Off?

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 17

()()()Flashback()()() ((Continued from last chapter))

Ginny watched as Shadow walked over to the wolves as the pups yipped and rushed to tackle him. He fell back as the masses of fluff hit him and they wrestled in the snow for a while. Finally they stopped and Shadow stood up. He gave a wolfish chuckle as the pups seemed to pout a little as their game had ended too soon for them.

The adults came over and he knelt to pet them. He turned to Ginny.

"Are you going to just stand there? They really would prefer to get to know you."

Ginny smiled and walked forward. The pups, incidentally, took to her like they took to Shadow, by tackling her. She fell as the mass of yipping fur hit her and began to lick and jump on her. She laughed. She heard Shadow give a wolfish bark and the pups stopped and moved to her legs so she could sit up.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been around them enough to know how to get certain points across."

"Really? And why do they listen?"

"I don't really know or care. They might think I'm like their alpha or at least beta." Shadow replied with a shrug. Several of the wolves walked forward and nuzzled a few of the pups that had gotten off of her before going over to Ginny herself. They sniffed a little bit and then a wolf that was dark grey with a white tipped tail nuzzled her cheek.

"Looks like Darkcomet accepts you. Welcome to the pack I guess."

The rest of the day was spent playing with the pups, laying with the pack and just walking around.

During this time she learned the names of each pack member and made sure that Lara remembered them each. She still didn't want anyone to know, even if it was Shade but that was more because she thought that possibly that Shadow could talk to the wolves and understand what they said.

()()()End Flashback()()()

"You ripped a man's HAND OFF?" Hermione's near shout brought Ginny back to the present. Thankfully she had the smarts to not, unlike a certain red head.

"And he was on My property and attacking the wolves that are under My protection. I even have paperwork that makes my lands a protected animal preserve. I make sure they are healthy and fed and the state sends me the money to do so." Shadow said with a shrug. "And as for the man's hand, he was at the moment trying to stab me when I kept him from capping one of my wolves. That is why his hand is now just a skeleton that the pups have hid away while playing with it. The man himself is in prison with poaching charges, though minus one hand."

"Oh." Hermione said blatantly.

"Every one. May I please have your attention." Dumbledore called out. "Thank you. It is time to start getting ready for the ball now so run along and change, unless you prefer I provide some tutus." There were several shouts and screams of 'NO!' as chairs moved and scrambling sounded at high speeds. "I thought that would get them moving." The teachers just shuddered.

-------------------------------------------------

Shadow was the first one back, and so he turned invisible and shifted into shadows. He looked into the room while still not actually in it himself. It was missing the large tables, having been replaced with a dance floor with small ten man tables along the edges and chairs against the walls. Where the head table once was there was now a stage with two bands on it by the name of Seether and Evanescence. As it turned out, much to the surprise of many, the two bands were mages, though most thought them muggle. Shadow stayed in the shadows for a while and just waited for every one else to show up. He made it look like everything was normal and came in and sat down at a table near the door. Then he saw Ginny come in.

And boy did his jaw drop.

She was dressed in a green dress that was complementary to her hair. It was a simple halter top style that ended half way past her knees and had gentle folds in the lower helms were the extra clothing that kept it from hindering movement. She had her hair in a high pony tail and was wearing the choker he got her. Some one had gotten her complementary earrings as well, which just made her look all the better.

He walked up behind her seeing that the dress did her body great justice. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow Ginny you look… well wow!" Was all he could say. He didn't think he could say anything that would do her justice.

She turned around at his voice, blushing at his complement, and looked at him. He wore midnight black denim jeans, a button up shirt of black silk and a midnight black denim coat. To her and almost any one who looked at him instantly thought wolf for some reason. It was just how he was dressed. Sleek and elegant, yet rough and tough.

Shadow waved his hand in front of her face as she was just staring at him.

"Hello, Ginny? Come on I can't look that bad."

"Huh?" She looked at his face. Before either could say more the bands started.

"I didn't know that those were magical."

"Well you never asked. May I have a dance now?" He asked as he held out his hand. Ginny nodded as she took it and he led her out to the dance floor.

She had no idea how to dance to this music and thus followed Shadow's lead. It was mostly fast beat but some were slower. She found she liked them and how Shadow showed her to dance to them. Finally Amy Lee joined Seether in Broken and it grabbed several couples. Ginny had heard it before, but dancing to it with Shadow was totally different for some reason. It started slow and picked up some pace but didn't get as fast as some of the other songs. It might have to do with how Shadow danced to it with her. Every time the line 'I want to hold you high' came he would lift her up a little. Not a lot that would draw attention but enough for her to notice. Finally the song stopped and Shadow led her to the side. He sat her down and told her he would be getting drinks for them before he went towards the refreshment table.

_I don't know what to do. I like him and I know he says he likes werewolves and thinks it as more of a gift but I don't know how he will react. I still can't stand the thought of the pity that people might give me._

_But if you don't, how will you know how he will react?_ Lara asked.

Ginny mulled over it for a while with Lara until the wolf finally convinced her to go with it and first chance she got to tell him, to do so.

Shadow returned with the drinks, nodding his head to the song currently playing.

"Sorry it took me so long. Your doff of an older brother thought that tripping into the punch was a good thing and breaking the table when I tried helping him was just the same." Ginny could tell by his eyes, tone, and smile that Ron had tried to tell him to join him, Shadow had refused, Ron got mad and tried to punch him, Shadow got out of the way and tripped the male red head, Ron went into the punch, got even madder, attacked Shadow yet again and got flipped over onto the table, breaking it. She looked at Shadow as she accepted a drink.

"Hey Gin, who is that Hermione is dancing with?" Shadow asked as she was taking a drink. She looked over and saw Hermione, in similar clothes as she had worn in her fourth year, including the hair, dancing with some one that it took her a moment to recognize. She promptly spat out her drink.

"Blaise? Hermione is dancing with a slytherin. Now that is something I would never see coming." Sure enough Hermione was dancing with Blaise Zambini, who was in a complementing black and clue outfit. When the song ended Ginny waved them over.

"So this is where you have been disappearing to all this time. And here I thought you were just studying in the library with your book up your nose." Ginny said with a laugh. Hermione glared at her. Blaise smirked.

"Yeah, we have been going out for a while now." Hermione answered.

"That's great for you Hermione." The two females precided to talk about various things, shortly being joined by Luna, while the three males were left to talk about other things.

"So you can handle Hermione and her book fetish?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but I kind of have one myself. The slytherin cunning comes into sneaking books out of the library." Blaise answered.

"And Hermione doesn't care that you're looting books?" Neville asked.

"Actually that is how we met last year. She caught me and amazingly we got together real great. But now I need a prefect escort to use the library."

"Let me guess, you and Hermione go every single day that you can." Shadow smirked.

"No, more like every other day. We spend the other half of the time together."

"Doing what?" Shadow teased. "Quizzing?"

"No we, uh, …"

"Oh so Hermione isn't such a stick in the mud as most think. Let me guess you're both planning on waiting until after graduation and you get jobs to tie the knot and shag?" Blaise's blush told him that that was a yes. "What about you and Luna, Neville?"

"Uhh…………" Neville had an even brighter blush. Shadow whistled.

"That far? Wait no, not _that_ far but you have seen each other?" Neville went so red you would think him a mutated tomato. Yeah Shadow got it in two.

A silence fell between the males while the females still talked.

"Hey Ginny?" Shadow spoke after the girls had sat in silence for a minute or two. She looked at him, a small 'Hmm?' being her reply. "Care to walk with me out side for a moment?" She nodded her head and as they were walking out, she caught a look from Tonks that said she would make sure they were alone, which was followed by a wink that also added 'Have at him and make him like it' which made Ginny blush.

They walked through the snow decorated grounds for a few minutes while Ginny mulled over what to do and trying to ignore Lara's chant of 'Tell him, tell him! Tell him, tell him!' and the echo of Tonks's last wink's meaning.

"Hey Gin, I know we have only known each other for a little less then half a year and all, but do you think we could seriously go out go out?" Shadow finally asked. It was a little bombshelling to Ginny but she half expected it at least subconsciously.

"Before we do this Shadow, there is something I want to tell you."

"As long as it's not something like you're really a guy or that you prefer greasy haired men three times your age."

"No, no it's not something like that… Shadow, I'm a werewolf." She said as she braced for some negative action, whether it be pity in his eyes or him looking revolted. His reaction was not what she expected.

"You're Lara? Thank god. I thought I would have to stop our walks or something. She seemed so nice I didn't want to hurt her by telling her I could go on the walks any more."

"Wait, wait, wait! You know Lara?"

"Yeah."

"Then that would mean that you're Shade. Wait, you use the nick name Shade. I can't believe I never realized the connection!" Shadow just chuckled. "So you're an animegus?"

"No." At her confused looks he explained. "The best way to explain this is to go over a little history. Now then you know that 'Shade' is a crescent eclipse wolf. A crescent is born every so often to a human or wolf couple, thought they are born normally to crescent eclipse wolves as well. A crescent born to wolves will look like that natural breed until around its sixteenth birth day. Now for the crescent born to humans, it will look human completely up until that same time. Crescent eclipses can take on human forms and it isn't some spell. The first time the change and have a complete mind is when there is a crescent moon that rises in sync with the sunset closest to their birthday. Anytime around that time they will change out of anger and danger but will be driven by instinct and not remember until their first real change." Shadow said as he thought back to all the research he had down shortly after his own. He was quite surprised when he found out he had named himself correctly when he found his breed in the book.

"Well the best way to say this is bluntly. I am a crescent eclipse wolf."

In Shadow's opinion she took it really well compared to how he expected a normal person to take it. I mean how often do you see a guy walk up to you and tell you he is really some creature that can move through shadows and has already taken at least ten lives? But being a werewolf she took it a lot better, well as much as you can in this situation.

"WHAAAT?" She nearly deafened him. Yeah a lot better than what she could have done.

"Ok, you really took that better then I thought you would. I thought you would rip my head off or something." Shadow joked.

"Maybe I should." Ginny growled angrily, letting Lara come forward a little.

"Oh I would love to see you take on an alpha." Shadow said with a growl right back, but his was more fun and games as to her annoyance.

"Wanna bet?" She tackled him with another growl, this time with play added in.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Declaimer: Don't own HP.

A/N: Ok, I have had several reviews asking about when Shadow finds out about Ginny and vice versa. I also had some one ask about the other three in their group. Well to that person, I had the bit with Hermione planned before your review, but thanks for noticing. And I hope this chapter answers the question of what and how Harry became a crescent eclipse wolf. Which is he was born one, just didn't change till around his sixteenth birthday. And this one might take a while before getting another chap added on, so sorry in advance, but I will still be working on this one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other stories I have.


	18. Come on Mooney, Just one bite

Harry Potter & the Power of the Eclipse

"Like this is speech." **Like this is written words. **_Like this is thoughts._ **_Like this is telepathic._** **Like this is different language.**

Chapter 18

(Last time.)

"_Oh I would love to see you take on an alpha." Shadow said with a growl right back, but his was more fun and games as to her annoyance._

"_Wanna bet?" She tackled him with another growl, this time with play added in._

She sprung up off of him and landed on her feet letting out another playful growl.

Shadow pulled himself out of the snow.

"Oh so that's the way you want to play? Fine." He growled and launched at her with startling speed. Soon Ginny found herself on her back with her forearms pinned parallel to her head and Shadow on top of her.

"Ok you win. Can you get off now?" She asked with a growl.

"No." Was all he said before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After a second she returned the favor.

It was five minutes later before they got up. Ginny undid her ponytail and shook the snow from her hair.

She shivered a little and suddenly found Shadow's coat on her.

"Thanks. But I am a little mad at you."

"Why?"

"You knew about Lara and never told me."

"Well I didn't know her human name so what was the point if I only met her once a month?"

"She takes as much interest in your wolf form as I do you." She finished with a predatory smile. Shadow started looking a little uneasy but still happy and calm. She tackled him again, this time right into a kiss. He fell back as his startled gasp was muffled and soon led into a satisfied growl deep in his throat.

-------------------------------------------------

When they finally entered the great hall again they found Tonks and Remus at their table. They walked over and Tonks noticed Ginny's hair was down and she had on Shadow's jacket.

"Snow is cold to lay in you know Gin." She said figuring out what had happened, or at least that they had kissed and fallen into the snow with Ginny on bottom to get snow in her hair.

"I know and a halter top isn't something you should do it in either." She confirmed Tonks's thoughts.

"What were you doing laying in the snow?" Remus asked. Tonks leaned over and whispered something in his ear and then said something else, which made his blush from the first thing she said deepen, before she touching the area below his belt. He blushed fifty shades of red in a second and yipped when she did that last bit. He grabbed her hands and put them on her lap, blushing madly still, a little in shock.

"Tonks, could you keep your thirst for Remus and his body to a bedroom or something and not a hall full of other people?" Shadow asked. Tonks pouted while blushing just a little at being caught.

"So are you two official now?" Tonks asked, changing the subject.

The new couple nodded together, in an odd unison. Tonks giggled a little at this before turning to Remus.

"What about us Mooney? Can't we take the next step yet?" She asked implyingly. Remus blushed and mumbled something about wouldn't be safe for you.

"I don't care. If it helps I'll make you bite me." She said, getting up and sitting on his lap. "Come on, one bite and you don't have to worry about me."

Remus started trying to find what to say to that. Shadow and the others looked on in amusement, having never seen the usually calm and collected man seem so flustered and speechless. Tonks just continued to sit there on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Uh, uh, I need some air." He said getting up and putting Tonks in his chair in one swift fluid motion. Before anyone could stop him he was out the doors to who knew where.

"I don't know if I should be laughing or pouting at how he reacted." Tonks said while staring at where 'her' werewolf had just left.

"How about 'C', giving chase." Shadow suggested.

"Or 'D', wait till he doesn't suspect anything and pounce." Ginny said.

"I think I'll take Gin's idea." Tonks said.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said.

"Of course not, Sirius was my cousin." Tonks replied without batting an eye. Hermione couldn't help but sigh in defeat and roll her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Remus sat down on a bench, flustered. He was getting a tone of mixed signals and none of them were from Tonks. All the signals he got from her summed up to 'I love you Remus'. Now the signals his mind, body and heart where sending his consciousness consisted of 'She's not safe, I could hurt her', 'She's so hot' And 'Flesh, delicate flesh', and 'I love Tonks'. So what he figured, his mind thought he would hurt her, his heart loved her, and his body either wanted to have her or kill her. He guessed the kill her part was the wolf.

But then he remembered what Shadow said about werewolves.

_I wonder if it's true that he is only lonely._

Every time he thought of that, memories of his days with the Marauders came forward. The wolf had always been placid when he was with them, though he tried to eat Wormtail at first. But that had something to do with him being a small edible animal. During that time though he had felt better. It still hurt because he really didn't like to change.

_Maybe I should accept the wolf fully?_

But before he could think further, he felt the summoning of the Order. Soon he was rushing back to the castle where he met up with Tonks, McGonagall, and Dumbledore heading towards the headmasters office.

"What is it sir?"

"Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley. The others have been summoned as well." The old man replied. As they finally got to his office he threw in some floo powder and was off. They all soon followed him.

When they exited the store they arrived in, the sight that greeted them was chaos. There were curses flying everywhere, buildings and shops were afire, corpses strewn all over, and people running around and screaming for their lives.

They started to fight back as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, minus their spies and the ones that were still students, showed up.

After thirty minutes of fighting Remus and Tonks found themselves surrounded. One of the death eaters raised his wand and pointed it at Remus. He muttered something and a jet of silver light shot towards the werewolf. Because his back was to Tonks' he couldn't dodge as it would mean Tonks getting hit in the back. When the curse struck him he instantly knew what it was meant to do.

Make him turn into his wolf form. He struggled against it, knowing that they would make him turn on Tonks. With a yell of pain he fell to the ground trying to keep from changing. Tonks noticed this and put a stronger shield around herself before she went to his side. He continued to fight the change desperately.

"Remus, are you ok? What's wrong?" Tonks asked, trying to find out what was wrong with him. She was so worried about him that she didn't notice a death eater shout crucio.

Remus watched as she was hit by the curse and fell over screaming in pain.

_No… Tonks!_ His mind was becoming fuzzy. He couldn't think straight anymore through the pain.

_-ow d-re -hey d- t-at -o -y -ate._ Came a second voice in his mind, but he did not take notice of it.

_Hav- to hel-… Tonks._ He struggled to stop the change and help her.

_Mat- in dan...ger. Mu-t -elp -er._ The voice growled once more.

_TONKS!_ Both voices said in unison and Remus finally gave up to the change. But instead of turning into his usual wolf form, he became darker skinned, his bones cracked and readjusted as did his organs. His hands became clawed and his feet changed to more canine like ones. When he finally finished changing he looked around. (A/N: He looks like the lycans off the movie Underworld.)

His eyes landed on Tonks who was still suffering. This brought his eyes up to the one who had cast the spell on her. With a roaring howl he leapt at the shocked death eater. Within a few seconds the robed figure was nothing but dismembered limbs strewn all over. He turned to the others and roared before attacking again.

Tonks finally regained herself after the crutacius was lifted. She looked up and the first thing she saw was some strange kind of werewolf mutilating the death eaters around her. With in fifteen minutes the fifty death eaters were reduced to shredded corpses. The werewolf spat out some blood before turning to her(Don't ask me how he spat out the blood, he just did). She backed away, thinking it would kill her next. The creature seemed shocked for a moment before looking at itself. Suddenly he started to change and with in a minute(that's how long it seemed they needed change in Underworld.) Remus was standing before her in shredded shorts that used to be pants.(Yeah I know their clothes rip off when they change but oh well.)

"Remus?" Tonks asked. Remus nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was hit by a curse that was forcing me to change into my werewolf form, complete with the wolf having control. I was fighting back but I also think I heard a second voice. I couldn't make it out but I think it was the wolf… Bloody hell! I think just found peace with my wolf side!"

"What? How? When?" Tonks asked, shocked. One because of what he said and two that he had actually cursed.

"Well from what I can tell we were both worried about you and then our minds synchronized or something and then I found myself as that different form of werewolf. Hang on a second me and Mooney want to try something." Suddenly there was the sounds of his bones snapping and other sounds of his change until the large wolfman creature stood before Tonks once more. It was about this time that they remembered the fight still happening.

Mooney/Remus howled as he charged into the fray, followed by Tonks who went to tell the other order members that that was Remus and to not shoot him.

-------------------------------------------------

Kingsley wasn't having a good day. First he had to deal with the Minister breathing down his back, then he needed to do a ton of paperwork, and now this. He had just been knocked back by a reducto that had hit just in front of him, as he had jumped back. Now the death eater that did it was standing over him, wand raised.

"Any last words auror?" Came the snide remark. Before either could say anything else though, a monstrous werewolf tackled the evil wizard and snapped his neck. Tonks showed up and helped Kingsley up.

"What the hell is that?" He asked Tonks as the werewolf took out two more death eaters by smashing their brains together, through their skulls.

"That's Remus, or Mooney, I don't know what to call him now." Tonks said as she shot a curse at a death eater trying to run away.

"How?"

"Me and Remus got surrounded and then he got hit with this silver curse. He started changing and I let my guard down. I got hit by a crutacius and the next thing I know after that is pain. When it finally lifted I found him ripping them all to pieces and then he started towards me. I thought he was going to do something like that," She pointed at Remus/Mooney who was currently ripping open a death eater's throat, causing Kingsley to wince a little. "When he saw that he changed back, told me he thought that he and Mooney had come to peace. After that he changed back, on his own, and this is what he's been doing since, while I tell people not to shoot him. And get this, he actually cursed when he realized what had happened." Tonks said with a laugh.

Kingsley shook his head. Only Tonks would take really notice of something like that at a time like this.

With Remus/Mooney helping them now, they quickly defeated all of the death eaters, though a few did manage to get away on foot, as an anti apparation barrier had been put up during the fight.

Remus changed back and Tonks gave him a cloak that she had just gotten from a store near by, leaving the correct amount at the register, which he put on, thanking her. After all it was still winter. After that they headed back to Hogwarts, where the dance had already ended and Shadow had once again left towards the forest as he had ever since school started.

__

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

__

Declaimer: Don't own HP.

A/N: Hey people, sorry for not updating for a while, but well, sadly to say, I got an F in one of my classes so I wont be updating for a while after this. I know, it sucks a lot. Well when I do get back on, hopefully the two people that are starting betaing for me while have some stories done and I'll start reposting them. Sucks on that too, but it will at least get the grammar people off my back. I also know a few people asked about the order so here is some Order of the Phoenix action for you guys. Sucky, most likely. Remus becoming a lycan, I think it's happened before but might still be cheesy.


End file.
